


From These Seeds

by pfeifferpack



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeifferpack/pseuds/pfeifferpack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus decides to take Buffy back to the mansion to begin his revenge upon the Slayer who made him feel human. Captive Buffy gets a close-up introduction to this dysfunctional vampiric "family" that gives her new insight into Angel(us) as well as Spike. Will Spike be able to sit back and watch this Slayer he grudgingly respects be destroyed by the same vampire who created the tragic mess that is Dru?</p><p>Can two enemies, now vulnerable to the greater evil of Angelus, become allies and maybe something more?</p><p>Originally written 2006 for Seasonal Spuffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue from episodes, (specifically Innocence, Passion, Becoming parts 1 and 2) at times altered for my purposes.

~*~  
Chapter 1  
~*~

Buffy didn’t know which was the more frightening thing to do: to just confront Angel or to wait for him to contact her and explain why he’d left her alone in his bed after she finally gave herself to him.

‘Don’t be silly, Buffy. This is Angel. He loves you; he said so. He must have a good reason for leaving like that. Most likely he’s gone to play the hero and take out Spike and Drusilla before they can use the Judge to destroy the world one human at a time,’ Buffy consoled herself with explanations for being left.

‘I should have just stayed longer. Mom thought I was at Willow’s, after all.’ Buffy stopped outside Angel’s front door and chided herself for running home like a scared little girl that morning.

She started to knock but tried the doorknob first. Finding the door unlocked, Buffy entered and looked about the neatly appointed home of her love. She could see that he had returned at some point. The bed was made and clothes were laid out on the bed for him to don later.

She heard a sound behind her and turned to see Angel putting on a necklace. He had obviously just come out of the shower and looked handsome as ever as he dressed for the evening.

Buffy smiled uncertainly and ran to him. "Angel!"

He hadn’t said more than "hey" before Buffy threw her arms around him in a lover’s embrace and kissed him in relief.

"Oh, my God, I was so worried!" She knew that Angel would reassure her now and that her world would be set right again. 

He felt stiff in her arms and Buffy briefly wondered if she had hurt his feelings by not leaving so much as a note when she left earlier.

"I didn’t mean to frighten you," Angel offered.

Buffy tried to get Angel to explain where he had gone at such an unlikely time. She had looked forward to afterglowing all day at least! Everything she had ever heard or read made Buffy certain that her romantic boyfriend would excel in morning afters. His casual response to her worry chilled her, both with his disinterested tone of voice and his choice of words.

"Yeah, like I really wanted to stick around after that," he said with a sneer in his voice. 

Buffy was reeling, unable to understand what was wrong, and something was definitely wrong.

"What?" Buffy prayed he would laugh and tease her for her unnecessary awkwardness. It didn’t happen. Instead it got much, much worse.

"You’ve got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night." Angel’s face was as cold as his words.

Buffy pressed him further, each confused word accompanied by a silent plea for Angel to take back his hurtful words and make it better. 

He tried to change the subject, but Buffy just had to ask if she had been any good in bed. She was flayed alive by his derision. He had mocked her and dismissed the most important night of her entire young life as just another notch on his centuries old bedpost. She pulled back from his touch in horror, but when he turned to leave, she panicked.

"Angel!" He stopped at the door and turned towards his crying girlfriend. "I love you." She half expected him to pull her into his arms and kiss away the hurt. 

He did walk towards her and began to kiss her roughly. Angel was pressing her back towards a bookshelf that contained tasteful statues and classic volumes of literature. As Buffy melted in his now heated assault, she lost track of his movements until the world went dark.

Angel let go of the unconscious body of the Slayer and let it slip to the floor. He looked at the pewter bust and the carpet now coated with Buffy’s blood and tsked to himself. "Gonna have to clean this up, I guess, if I don’t want to lose that damage deposit when I move. Oh, wait, now I remember … I can just eat the landlord and take all his deposits, including mine… that’s right!" His laugh would have made Buffy’s blood run cold had she been able to hear it.

He slung Buffy over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold and headed to his new headquarters. Angel decided he would get his erstwhile girlfriend settled in before moving his family and their minions into the mansion he had liberated from its human owner just that morning. The factory might do for Willie and the Loon, but not for the return of the Scourge of Europe!

No reason to live in anything less than luxury--Darla had been right about that--and the mansion fit the bill to a tee.

Darla. That was another thing Buffy was going to pay for! His sire had been the most talented lover Angel ever had. He had hated leaving her when she drove him away. He had tried to compromise, even with the soul, to stay near her and her skills. Thanks to this child, this goody two-shoes Slayer, his Darla was dust now. Buffy had a lot to answer for and Angelus knew just how to get his pound of flesh from her.

Angel had spent the better part of the morning preparing the place for Buffy. He knew she would come to him, trusting and easily snared. When she awoke, she would find herself properly chained and he would begin to take her apart one piece at a time from the inside out. He had already begun with his carefully chosen words earlier. He knew just how to destroy a woman, beginning with her confidence. Rip out the heart, poison the mind and the rest was gravy. 

The only thing Angelus had yet to decide was if he wanted to kill the bitch or turn her.

~~~ 

"Come on, Rollerboy, need to spin those wheels a little faster or you won’t keep up," Angelus taunted Spike. There had been no argument about the need to move headquarters since the Slayer and her group had discovered the Factory and could come in at any time. 

Spike hadn’t liked Angelus just stepping into the role of leader. He hated the lack of respect his grandsire showed him in front of the minions even more. Spike could hear snickers from the rabble and felt the stares and speculation of the underlings. A wounded vamp was always in danger of being seen as a liability and Spike’s position as a Master had been the one thing that had prevented a mutiny up until now. With the constantly degrading comments coming from his grandsire, that position was becoming more and more tenuous.

Dru wasn’t any help either with her wide, empty grins and slavish devotion to Angelus. As soon as her "daddy" returned, she became Angelus’ shadow, nearly ignoring her Dark Knight. 

Spike had managed to wheel himself to the local Red Cross and break in for a meal only a couple of times since the Slayer had crippled him. Dru would remember to feed him on rare occasions, but now that her daddy was the center of her universe again, she never remembered at all. 

Spike had been working on strengthening himself to walk again. Survival depended on his getting out of that chair and fending for himself. He hated having to swallow his pride and accept Angelus and his fearless leader’s dismissive attitude while he bided his time and healed. At least if Angelus wanted to keep him around, he’d get fed on occasion.

The present Spike had arranged for Dru—the reassembled Judge--was also working on building strength and happily followed the orders of Angelus, the "pure one". Things had gotten completely out of hand since Peaches returned to the fold.

Take the whole Judge disaster in the making … . Spike had given Dru the exact gift she requested. She had wanted this demon reassembled for years, ever since she first heard of him. Spike had always managed to deflect her interest, until this last time when he had been forced to promise the Judge to her in order to get Dru to be complacent while he got her the cure she needed to be strong again. Spike always kept his word if given to a lady.

Spike had thought to let Dru have a bit of fun with the reactivated demon and then destroy it before the Judge managed to do too much damage. Spike liked the world just the way it was, thank you very much, and had no desire to destroy it completely. Dead humans meant the end of the food supply.

Angelus didn’t seem to mind the idea of letting the Judge go on a spree unchecked. Spike was more than a little worried about that. Taking out all the humans on the Hellmouth and maybe a couple of other places until Dru lost interest was one thing; wiping out all walking Happy Meals was another.

Spike had begun to wonder if Angelus had gone as mad as Dru during his years locked up within souled Angel. It would take every ounce of strength and all Spike’s wits to make it out of this mess undusted and with any food supply at all.

"Dru, my beautiful work of art, leave the dollies for the grunts to pack and move. I have a lovely surprise for you at our new place and want to get there before the BLASTED SUN COMES UP!" Angelus shouted this last while looking at Spike. There had been no warning they would be moving that night and they had been pretty well nested in the abandoned factory.

"I feel like I’m in a bad movie staring Christopher Reeve and Margot Kidder, "The Crip and the Cuckoo"," Angelus mumbled to himself. "The Feeble and the Fruitcake". ‘Tis a shame a fine lad such as meself should find himself the leader of such a sad, sad group. Standards have just gone to hell since I was about last."

Spike glared at his grandsire’s back and mentally ran through the tortures he’d love to try out on Angelus, who had taught them to him so many years ago.

First get strong and get out of the chair, then get even.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
Chapter 2  
~*~

"Fáilte; déan tú féin sa bhaile." Neither Dru nor Spike actually spoke Irish, but this phrase had been one used by Angelus many times during their travels. As vampires, they never had a home for any long period of time, so each nest came with a new welcome and offer to make themselves at home. It may have been a long time since a soul-free Angel touched on his pre-vampiric roots, but the old traditions remained.

Spike wheeled his chair into the modernistic mansion, noting that the sparse decorations seemed to fit the personality of his grandsire. A phrase from the Bible, learned a century ago, flitted through his mind: "Whitewashed tomb filled with dead things." He laughed a bit to himself at the aptness of the description.

"Already filling the larder then, Peaches?" Spike had instantly sensed a human heartbeat in the home. Since they didn’t need an invitation to enter, it was not likely that the heartbeat belonged to the owner of record. "Plannin’ to share?"

Spike didn’t want his grandsire to know just how very hungry he really was. Angelus was more likely to withhold food knowing the younger vamp was near starvation than he would be to offer a feeding. Spike determined that he wouldn’t allow Angelus a clue about how much he wanted to tear into a warm neck and drink down the nectar hidden beneath.

"Not food. At least not yet, boy. More like a houseguest." Angelus was almost bouncing with glee, acting like a child anticipating a visit from Father Christmas. "All in good time."

Dru began to spin about, her arms out at her sides. She was humming an unfamiliar tune, head tilted back, a look of rapture on her lovely face. Her manic dance finished, she fell into Spike’s lap and began to giggle. "Daddy’s brought the sunshine in, but the sun doesn’t like it indoors." Her face took on a slight pout. "The rain has dimmed ‘er brightness. My Spike mustn’t touch or ‘e’ll burn. Sunshine isn’t good for my lovely, dark puppy, not good for my Angel either."

"Dru, love, nice as you feel here in my lap where you belong, the minions need to get past us with all our stuff." Spike tried to dislodge Dru, who had begun to cling to him and croon the old melody again. 

"Dru, much as I hate to say it, Spike’s right. I’d much appreciate it if you’d leave off with the old folk ditties too. Let’s get moved in and I’ll introduce you to our reluctant guest." Angelus began to order the minions about, telling them where to stow various items brought from the factory. 

"The captains name was Ned, and he died for a maid…" Dru sang continuing her sad tune in spite of Angelus’ request.. "But your name isn’t Ned, my Spike. You shouldn’t have to." She began to scowl. "She’s no maid either. Our Angelus took care of that bit. Took our Daddy out of chains, it did, but put ‘er in them.

Dru turned to Angelus and whined, "Can’t we eat ‘er now before she works ‘er wiles on my family? Destroy us all, she will. Break my poet like Daddy never could."

Spike felt himself shiver as if someone had walked over his grave. Of course, that was completely possible, even though the area where Dru had buried him over a century ago was likely paved over by now. Whomever this ‘walking sunshine’ was that Dru was blathering on about, she seemed to be bad news for the Big Bad.

Angelus was too busy ordering the minions about to take much note of what his offspring was saying. He never did understand Dru’s visions as she spoke them. Spike had been a welcome addition to their family, if only for his ability to piece together what Dru was going on about when overcome with psychic revelations put through the blender of her madness. Truthfully, Spike’s abilities in dealing with the damaged Dru had been the one thing that kept Angelus from dusting the cocky younger vampire long since.

Spike wheeled his dark princess further into the room and kissed her on the forehead as he urged her to get up. "See, love, no sunshine here to worry your pretty head over. Nice and gloomy, just like your daddy ordered." Dru shook her head sadly but said nothing as Spike continued. "Why don’t you take Miss Edith and go pick out a nice room for us, yeah?"

Spike had little hope that Dru would actually be sharing a room with him now that Angelus was back. Her heart had always belonged to the vampire that had driven her insane and locked her affections in his iron cuffs of pain and desire. No, Spike had learned that lesson long before. Dru was his only when and if Angelus tired of her, or if he chose to fight the older vampire. And Spike was not in any condition to fight the sod at this point.

Since it wasn’t likely that Dru would be gracing his bed any time soon, Spike began a short tour of the rooms on the ground floor for his own bedchamber. He found a suite with a small sitting room of its own that had once been meant for live-in help. It would suit his needs perfectly to be on a floor that would not require him to ask for assistance climbing stairs. He felt humiliated enough as it was without having to ask to be carried to bed like some languishing maiden.

After laying claim to the room in question, Spike began to explore his new home a bit. The loud thrumming of a human heartbeat called to him like a beacon and he followed his senses to the source.

He brought the chair to an abrupt halt at the unlikely sight that greeted him as he turned the corner into the large pantry area. The Slayer, the same slight girl who had dropped an organ on him and put him in the damned chair! The same girl Angelus’ souled counterpart claimed to love passionately was manacled and chained to the wall in a room filled with more ordinary foodstuffs. She was unconscious, but aside from the dried blood on the back of her head, appeared unharmed.

If Spike knew his grandsire, and he did quite well, that situation would be changing for the poor bint soon enough. Spike wondered a bit at the pang of sympathy that ran through him at the realization that Buffy Summers was about to become the latest canvas of the artist who worked his art in blood and pain and terror. The artist who appeared to be as mad as Dru this time and therefore possessing even less restraint than he had shown a century before. ‘God have mercy on you, Slayer,’ he thought with a shiver.

As Spike looked at the pathetic girl in chains, he didn’t hear the approach of the artist in question until Angelus was nearly behind him. 

"Well, seems you had to go and ruin my surprise. Always impatient, Willie." His voice was full of scorn and contempt.

"What do you think of my girl here? Pretty little piece, isn’t she?" Angelus was gloating over having won the Slayer’s heart as well as a new position that would allow him to eat that very heart if he so chose. "Practically threw herself at me, she did. Not much talent, but then she was a virgin. I think she’ll be trainable in time though. She’s a bit like Dru was at first, bit too holier-than-thou and innocent. When I’m through with her, she’ll be my masterpiece."

Dru had entered behind her sire and was frowning deeply at the chained girl and the two powerful male vampires gazing upon her. With a furrowed brow, she repeated her earlier warning, "Destroy us all, she will."

Angelus turned to Dru and laughed lightly. "Not likely, my little oracle. Got your wires crossed, obviously," he said with a wink at Spike. "I have all the power here. The silly bitch loves me. That’ll last long enough for me to destroy all she ever was or hoped to be. By the time she learns she should hate me, it’ll be too late. Maybe I’ll even let you play with her a bit, Dru. Would you like that? Nice Slayer to bite and scratch and torture a bit?" Dru didn’t respond to the offer. "Not right away though. I’ve too many plans for this girl right now and I don’t feel much like sharing. Now how about the Damaged and the Daft clearing out of here while I wake up my girl for her first lesson."

Spike glared at Angelus, not sure what offended him more: the demeaning titles just given to Dru and himself or the idea that the best Slayer he had ever come up against was going to be destroyed in this way. ‘Slayer that good should go out in a fair fight. That was my plan anyway,’ he thought. 

Somehow the idea of this particular Slayer meeting the fate Angelus had planned sickened Spike and he wasn’t sure it was just because he had planned to make her his third kill.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~  
Chapter 3  
~*~

Buffy awoke disoriented and with a pounding headache. As she began to get a sense of things around her, she realized at once that she was bound in chains, quite painfully too. She didn’t see anyone at first, only her surroundings. She was in a big pantry in a place she didn’t recognize. As her pain-clouded gaze swept the room, her eyes at last landed on Angel.

"Angel! Were we attacked by something? Are you alright?" She had no idea why Angel just seemed to be staring at her with an odd smile on his face instead of trying to free her. He didn’t seem to be injured. It must have been some very powerful demon to get the best of both of them this way!

"At last, the fairy princess wakes." Angel moved in closer but still out of reach. "Thought I was going to have to toss water on you or something, Buff."

This was wrong. Why wasn’t Angel acting concerned for her? She could feel blood dried on her neck and from the pain throbbing in the back of her head, she was pretty sure she had been bludgeoned. If that were so, why was Angel acting like this towards her? Surely he should be worried, trying to release her and get her help. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Looks like I have to try to get you up to speed, even about the obvious. I can’t believe you’ve survived this long as stupid as you are, Buffy." Angelus thrilled as he saw her flinch at his barb. 

"You might lack a lot in the sack, but you sure do give great parting gifts. Fucked the soul right out of me." Buffy’s eyes widened in horror at what she was hearing. "Set me free at last. I should thank you, but I’d rather torture you a bit … it’s a thing."

Buffy refused to let herself believe that the vampire in front of her had no spark of the man she loved in him. "This can’t be you."

"Wow, you are really dim! Gee, we already covered that subject." Angel shook his head at her blind faith in his love for her.

Buffy carefully shook her own head in denial. "Angel, there must be some part of you inside that still remembers who you are."

"That’s just it, sweetheart, I DO remember who I am … finally!" Angel moved in closer to her and touched her cheek with false tenderness. "I’m Angelus, the biggest, baddest, meanest vampire ever to rampage and kill. You just think you’ve dealt with powerful vamps before, sister. That weak, whiny brooder you’ve been lusting after all this time is a thing of history. I am what is inside, Buffy. Now I’m out."

"Oh, God!" Buffy was horrified at the evil she could nearly feel come off him in waves. She had never feared Angel before and now she felt like she was looking into the very face of the devil himself. The fact that the face was the one worn by the love of her life made it all the more heartrending.

"That’s right, you’re starting to catch on. Good girl." Angel nodded in approval. "Oh, and your God won’t be able to help you at all from now on, so I wouldn’t bother him with calls for help. You belong to me, remember. Just yesterday you didn’t mind the idea. Get used to it."

"Wh--wh--what are you planning to do?" Buffy refused to let the tears gathering in her eyes slide down her face.

"Oh, I have lots of plans. First though, I think I should go find your buddies and reassure them you’re in good hands. Well, my hands anyway." Angel leered at her then began to whistle a tuneless melody as he turned and left her hanging.

"NO!" Buffy shouted at Angel’s retreating back. "Leave them out of it! It’s me you want to kill…well here I am, kill away."

Angel had already left the room but smiled to himself as he heard the panic in her voice. She was trying to deflect his evil onto herself and away from her loved ones. All his best projects did that! He’d spent years playing that game with Spike and Dru. He’d threaten one only to get the other to offer themselves to suffer the pain instead. This was going to be great fun. It almost would make up for all those years he was chained inside that namby-pamby Angel.

"Not gonna kill you, pet. Not just yet anyway." Spike had entered unnoticed as his grandsire began to do his work on the Slayer.

Buffy twisted her head at the direction of Spike’s voice and spat her anger his direction. "You did this somehow! How did you get rid of Angel’s soul, you bastard?"

"Think I want that wanker around, pet? You’d better think again. No, this one’s all on you," Spike threw back at her, feeling a bit smug when he saw the truth register.

"Better off sticking with the heartbeat positive crowd, luv. Good to remember that ‘S’ in the beginning of your title too." He relished the hurt look on Buffy’s face as she got the joke at her expense.

"Are you here to gloat, or start the torture Angel threatened me with?" Buffy looked at the vampire in the wheelchair and wondered what sort of damage he would be able to do and how she could stop him if he tried.

"Neither, actually. Never was one for the whole torture scene. Too much of a waste and bother, if you ask me. Rather a good brawl with fists and fangs." Spike looked at her now bleeding wrists with ill-concealed hunger.

Buffy noticed the direction of his gaze and drew back in fear. Spike didn’t have his bumpies showing, but his obsessive stare at the trickle of blood unnerved her. Even a handicapped vamp could drain her and she couldn’t stop him.

"Don’t worry, pet," Spike offered. He noticed her increased pulse rate and was gratified that he could still instill a bit of fear in the Slayer, even if it was only because she was manacled to the wall. "Not worth the reaction from the Poof if I take a sip without permission. You’re not bleedin’ near enough to chance getting on the old bastard’s bad side. Not a pretty sight.

"I wouldn’t have done it to you this way, luv. No dignity in it." Spike wheeled out on that remark, leaving a confused Buffy to ponder what he meant.  
~~~ 

Angelus tracked the Scoobies to the library at the school. Really, tracking wasn’t necessary. The group was as predictable as the seasons. The annoying boy had just stormed out, followed by a desperate sounding Willow. They seemed to be arguing about something other than their missing friend.

Angelus hit the breaker, throwing the school into blackness.

Xander stopped in mid-comment when the lights went out. "Now I’m having a wiggins."

Willow looked equally startled by the sudden darkness. "What’s going on?"

Just as Xander began to guide Willow back into the library, Angelus appeared behind them at the end of the hallway.

Xander recognized the dark form instantly as Angel and called out his name.

"Thank God you’re okay. Did you see Buffy?" Willow asked. She knew that Buffy had been terribly worried when she woke to an empty apartment after finally making love with Angel. No one else knew that deep secret shared between best girlfriends. It made Willow feel special.

"Oh, yeah, I’ve seen Buffy. Just come from seeing her actually," Angel answered. "What’s up with the lights?"

"I don’t know. Listen, I think I have an idea." Xander was delighted to have someone with whom to share his idea for destroying the Judge. Xander knew that Angel dismissed him as unimportant to the group and to Buffy; maybe this would earn him a bit of respect from the brooding undead. 

Angel acted just as uninterested as Xander expected. No way would the vampire with a soul ever credit Xander Harris with being able to come up with the winning solution to their Judge problem. Angel looked at the boy and said, "Forget about that now. I’ve got something to show you. Go get the others."

Xander went to call the rest of the group, more out of habit in obeying the warriors of the group. Angelus then tried to lure Willow to his side. "And Willow, come here."

Willow had a prickly feeling on the back of her neck that made her walk very, very slowly towards Angel. She had always found him a bit creepy, but Buffy loved him so he had to be all right. Still there was something about him tonight that just felt different … off … wrong.

As if sharing the thought, Xander stopped and turned around.

Before either of the Scoobies had a chance to say a word, Jenny Calendar appeared at the end of the hall opposite Angel. She held up a cross and spoke in a businesslike voice to Willow, "Willow, get away from him. Walk towards me."

As Willow looked from Angel to her teacher, she stopped moving altogether in her confusion.

Angelus used the brief hesitation to sneak up behind Willow and grab her by the throat.

Willow cried out in fear and confusion, "Angel!"

Miss Calendar was the one to reply, however, with the chilling information that he was no longer the Angel they knew. His soul was gone and they were dealing with the most vicious vampire in the annals of his order.

Miss Calendar crept forward, holding the cross aloft until she made a lunge for the vampire, allowing Willow to escape his grasp.

Angelus sneered at the gathered Scoobies and said in a chilling tone, "I’ve got a message from Buffy."

Giles had entered the hallway upon hearing the commotion caused by the scuffle. "I don’t believe we need to hear anything YOU have to say. Buffy is perfectly capable of speaking for herself."

Angelus chuckled and looked the Watcher in the eye. "Well, now, that is true. Buffy is still able to talk… for now. The thing is she’s rather tied up right now, or perhaps I should say chained up. She’s a bit worried about all of you at the moment, silly girl. Doesn’t seem to understand that she’s the one with the most to lose."

Xander started to charge this harbinger of evil, shouting, "What have you done to her, Dead Boy?" Only Willow’s firm grip kept her friend from handing himself over to the eager predator.

"You mean aside from our one night of bliss?" Angelus reveled in the look of disgust and horror that crossed the faces of Giles and Xander at that bit of news. "I’ve just, shall we say, relocated her for now. Can’t take a girl’s maidenhead and not bring her presents, after all. I’m thinking the bodies of all her friends might make a statement." 

Xander glared at Angelus and snarked, "And what statement would that be? ‘I’m a pathetic insano-demon with a bad case of the stupids.’ ‘Cause I’m thinkin’ that Buffy is gonna kick your undead ass from here to Nevada before she sends your dust to hell."

Angelus did laugh at that. "More likely Dru’s finally going to have a playmate who’s on the same level she is before I’m through. By the time I’m done with her, she’ll be begging me to send her anywhere but the hell I’ve made for her here." Angelus stood tall and stared down the gathered group before declaring, "The only pathetic part of me was that soul and it’s long gone. Time this hellmouth saw what a real Master Vampire is like. You are lucky; you get front row seats. Some of you will even get to be part of the play." Then, with a speed that none of them had ever seen Angel exhibit, Angelus was gone.

~~~   
Dru had gone out to meet her daddy, to hunt and feed, leaving Spike with a mansion containing bored minions and The Judge.

Spike wheeled himself into the large living room, more out of boredom than for any other reason. He had been working on walking in his room. He had no plans for any of his "family" to know ahead of time that he was strengthening and healing. Knowing Angelus, he’d find a way to make Spike’s injuries permanent.

The Slayer still hung in chains where Angelus had moved her the night before. The girl looked to be asleep as only one who had been taken to the edge of exhaustion and then flung over could be.

Spike was easily able to imagine her little band of wannabes frantically out looking for her to no avail. Her Watcher likely thought his Slayer was dead at the hands of the Great Poof. They didn’t know Angelus like Spike did. Killing the Slayer was the absolute last thing the wanker wanted to do.

No, Angelus would have plans to surpass the job he’d done on Dru all those years ago. Nothing he liked better than to completely destroy a lovely and strong woman and then turn her. Spike had never heard of a turned Slayer, but there was no reason Angelus wouldn’t at least try. That would be his masterpiece.

The girl was too wrapped up in the misery that came from having her love turn evil on her to suspect the full depths of his depravity yet. The fun for Angelus would be her slow awakening to what he was not only capable of doing, but planning to do. Only then would the true fun and games begin.

Spike felt as if he were about to witness what had been done to his princess all over again and he hated the idea. True, the Slayer was his enemy and not the object of his love, but he had lived with the results of Angelus’ "art" for over a century and knew this little girl would have it even worse. 

It almost felt as though he were thrown back in time and put in a position to effect the outcome with Dru in some way, to somehow make things better. That thought bothered Spike and confused him. He had never felt the weight of responsibility more, and from such an unlikely source at that.

He wheeled himself closer to Buffy and reached a tentative hand to touch her side. The scratches and abrasions she had displayed just the previous night were rapidly healing and the small amount of bleeding had long since ended. There was still caked blood in her hair from the blow to the back of her head.

Buffy stirred, the slight rattle of her chains alerting Spike that she was coming round. "Wakey, wakey, Slayer," he murmured softly.

Buffy come to painful consciousness, keeping her eyes firmly shut as she let her mind catch up to her waking body. Her first awareness--that she was chained and in pain--made her determined to be clearheaded before her captor could realize she was awake. She was going to have to be very, very smart to survive this mess.

She heard the soft, recognizably accented voice of Spike and began to remember the events of the previous day. ‘Angel! No, not Angel! His soulless self, his evil self.’ The genie was out of the bottle and Buffy had no idea how to shove him back in!

She remembered being moved to the large room and displayed like a sick trophy in front of a group of vamps that seemed to look to Angel as their leader. 

She remembered loony Drusilla, now quite healthy except in mind, hanging on Angel’s arm and bouncing in excitement. She remembered a gaunt, wheelchair-bound Spike glowering at his girlfriend and looking daggers at Angel, the only vamp that didn’t seem to pay any attention to the captured Slayer. No, even with her eyes closed, she knew it was Spike’s voice she was hearing.

"Slayer, I know you’re awake. You need to stop playin’ here if we’re gonna figure a way out of this mess you got yourself into, yeah?" His voice was still low, as if to keep from being overheard. "The Poof’s out tormentin’ the natives, and the half-wits he’s surrounded himself with are in the kitchen playin’ poker. Don’t think we’ll have lots of time for heartfelt chats, so you need to open those green peepers and work with me here."

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy had bitterness far beyond her seventeen years in her voice. "Come on, you gotta be loving this. Maybe if you’re a good boy, Angel will let you have a piece of me and you can pay me back for that chair!"

Spike let out a short burst of laughter in reply. "Don’t know the old man very well, Slayer. No way would I get so much as a lick no matter what I do. Only one he likes tormentin’ more than me right now is you. In fact, I gotta be crazier than Dru to even think of helpin’ you out. Oughta just sit back and enjoy the break, watch the show."

"Come on, Spike, you can’t expect me to believe you have any idea of helping me." She raised her head and looked the vampire in the eye, surprised to see the sincerity there. "Why would you care what Angel does to me, except to enjoy the view?"

"Don’t fancy seein’ a strong warrior taken this way. Doesn’t seem fair. Fighter like you comes around only once in decades. Need to go out fightin’, not tricked because you got a warm fuzzy for the wanker." Spike grinned at the chained girl. "Really, Slayer, didn’t you notice how many times I could have had you but didn’t? I want to take you out when you’re in top form, not when you’re under some spell or gift wrapped by an old friend."

"As if you could have ever taken me out," Buffy snorted. "You’re the one that’s gotten lucky not to be dust. I had you more than once and decided you weren’t worth my effort."

"Whatever. Look, point is, this isn’t right. Why do you think I called off the hit with the Order of Taraka? Surely your Watcher explained that they don’t stop when they have a contract. Didn’t seem right doing you that way. Want to take you out one on one, fit and fightin’." Spike actually smiled at the thought.

"Suppose I believe you for now. What’s Angel’s plan?" Buffy hated the vulnerability in her voice as she asked.

"Not that the bugger actually consults with me, but judgin’ from hints he’s dropped, he’s plannin’ on relivin’ the Dru years, only one better. Not plannin’ on turnin’ you ‘til you’re batty as Drusilla and as much his girl as she’ll always be." Spike had a look of disgust along with pain as he thought of his destroyed dark princess.

Buffy’s face lost all color at the realization that Spike was most likely right in his guess about Angel’s plans. She had been expecting Angel to beat her or bleed her the night before and was confused that he had not. The memory of what he HAD done and said, however, caused tears to pool in her eyes.

"Look, Slayer, I don’t know how to make this right, but don’t give up yet. Give me too much pleasure to bugger up the wanker’s plans not to help get you out of this. Haven’t got a plan put together yet, but we’ve got a bit of time." Spike began to run different scenarios through his mind for how to let the girl’s Watcher know where she was being held.

"He’ll work on your mind first, pet. Gotta prepare for that. Don’t listen to anything he says to you-- it’s all rot. Don’t go trustin’ him either. None of that Stockholm Syndrome crap." Spike had read of kidnapping victims who became willing followers of their captor because of this unusual survival instinct. The last thing Spike wanted was to try to help the Slayer only to have her shift her loyalties to Angelus and turn on him.

"He’s going to kill my mom and my friends." Buffy couldn’t keep the sob from her voice. "I’m supposed to protect them and it’s because of me that they’re gonna die."

"No, it’s because of Angelus. ‘Sides, don’t know that he’ll manage to do it at all," Spike sought to reassure her. "You lot have managed to foil my every effort so far. No reason to think they can’t take on Angelus and win."

Spike had an ugly thought pass through his mind at that point and had to ask, "Wanker have an invite to your house?"

Buffy let out a low wail of misery. "Yes."

"Right then. Good place to start," Spike muttered. "I’m gonna be out for a while. Takes a bit of time bein’ in this chair, so don’t expect me to roll back with a quick report. Your mum good at dustin’ vamps?"

"Mom doesn’t believe in vampires or demons. She doesn’t know about me." 

Buffy lifted her eyes to look into the surprised vampire’s face.

"How long have you lived on the Hellmouth?" Spike was stunned by the numbers of humans that managed to not see what was right in front of their eyes in this town. "Just what did she think she was takin’ that axe to at your school?"

"A gang on PCP. That’s what the principal and the police told everyone." In spite of her circumstances, Buffy had to smile slightly at that memory. "Yeah, I know. Still, denial is a nice river."

Spike and Buffy both chuckled a bit at that.

"Try not to pull too much on those wrist manacles. You won’t be able to break them. Knowin’ the Poof, he’ll have had them magically reinforced. Save your strength for when it’ll count." Spike began to wheel away then turned back for one more bit of warning. "When they get back, Angelus is likely to start in on you. He’ll want you awake so you can buy a little time by pretendin’ to be unconscious. Be a good idea if you don’t say anything about our little chats. Less they know, the better. Oh, and Dru may sound crazy, but she’s psychic. Don’t underestimate her."

With that last bit of information, Spike wheeled himself out of the mansion in the general direction of Sunnydale proper.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~  
Chapter 4   
~*~

Spike peered through the large picture window of the house on Revello, watching the trim, attractive blonde woman as she moved about, hands gesturing in an obviously heated conversation with someone Spike couldn’t see. His position under a large tree afforded Spike as good a view as he was likely to get without actually finding his way up the few stairs and onto the porch.

The profile of a man came into view and Spike identified him at once as the Watcher. "Well, seems the bint’s mum’s getting a bit of an education, I’d say." Spike smiled, thinking that there might be a few things he wouldn’t have to explain to the woman after all. His smile turned to a frown as he realized that the Watcher, unlike the Slayer’s mum, would know how to wield a stake. "No time like the present. Maybe the librarian will have a bit of pity for the handicapped."

Spike struggled out of the chair and using the banister to help pull him up the steps, made his painful way up to the porch, nearly collapsing at the door before knocking.

"Did you hear that?" Joyce Summers was hypersensitive to sounds, noticing every creak and rattle ever since Buffy’s school librarian had arrived the day before, filled with unbelievable information explaining the whereabouts of her missing daughter. Naturally, she didn’t believe half of what the man had said, even though he’d been backed up by Buffy’s friends and the lovely computer teacher. Still, Buffy was missing and all was not normal, no matter how she might dismiss the tales of vampires, demons and witches.

"Yes, it came from the porch," Giles acknowledged. He moved closer to Joyce and whispered, "Continue to berate me as though I were still here while I go out the back and circle around. Under no circumstances are you to let anyone in this house." Giles moved stealthily through the kitchen and out the back door.

‘Really! Ordering me around like I was a child!’ Joyce felt her resentment rise to a new level. Obviously this person was far more to her daughter than she had ever imagined, but that still did not give him the right to come into her home and give orders. With that thought, she headed towards the front door, arriving just as Spike began to knock.

Joyce opened the door only to be greeted with the most amazing sight. A young man, face and hands pressed up against….nothing. The door was open wide and the man was clearly leaning his weight there, but it was as if a barrier were in place holding him back.

She was so startled by the sight that she didn’t notice Giles as he came up behind the young man until the librarian threw his arm around the visitor, whirling him around to face away from Joyce. 

"What are you doing here, Spike?" The venom in Giles’ voice made it clear that this was not one of Buffy’s circle of friends. "Were you sent by Angel?"

The young man laughed bitterly before replying, "Not bloody likely. Hate the Poof. ‘M here with a message from Buffy and if you stake me, you’ll never know what it is or where she is."

"You know where my daughter is?" Joyce felt hope rise when she received this crumb of assurance that Buffy wasn’t dead. "Come in."

Giles groaned and rolled his eyes at her invitation to the vampire. "Yes, let’s just invite all the vampires in Sunnydale into the Slayer’s home, why don’t we."

The young man fell through the doorway, collapsing at the feet of the Slayer’s mother. Joyce looked at Giles in confusion, "What did you do to him and who is this?"

"You might have thought to ask that before giving a soulless killer carte blanche to your home," Giles snarked. "This," he kicked at the prone vampire, "is Spike, a ruthless killer, a vampire who has tried on more than one occasion to kill Buffy. Why he is here, I have no idea. Why he is laying on your floor is likely due to an injury he received the last time he attempted to kill Buffy. That left him in a wheelchair." Giles pointed to the abandoned chair at the base of the porch steps.

Giles grabbed Spike by his collar and dragged him the rest of the way through the entry so they could close the front door. He hauled Spike to a dining room chair and thrust him into it before turning back to Joyce. "I don’t suppose you have any decent rope in the house, do you?"

"I have some packing tape. Will that help?" Joyce offered.

"Never mind. He’s likely gotten enough strength back to break the bonds anyway. I’ll just have to keep this pointed at him while we get some answers." Giles pointed the loaded crossbow at the seated vampire. "I’d suggest you arm yourself with at least a cross, Mrs. Summers. Buffy should have a selection in her room. If he should get past me, thrust something wooden through his heart without hesitation."

Throughout Giles’ instructions to Joyce, Spike looked from one to the other in amusement, not saying a word. Finally, he added with a grin, "You could always cut my head off; that works too. I’d suggest tossing me out in the sun, but seein’ how it’s night, that’s out." 

Giles was looking at Spike, his mouth agape as Spike continued. "Look, not here to hurt anybody. Wouldn’t turn down an offer of blood mind you, but not here on a hunt or on Angelus’ orders either."

Joyce took a seat next to the vampire and began asking, "You said you knew where Buffy is, how she is. Please, I’m going crazy here with worry. This man has been telling me the most extraordinary things, fairy tales…. I need to know where she is. Has she been kidnapped? Do you want money?"

Spike remembered this woman bravely stepping in to protect her daughter at the school. She reminded him a bit of his own mum, long gone but always missed. "Why don’t I start at the beginning?" Spike put on his game face. "They aren’t fairy tales. You need to listen to the Watcher on that score." He shook off his vampiric visage before said Watcher could panic and let loose the bolt.

Joyce let out a slight squeal at the terrifying sight and what it implied. Still, Buffy was what mattered at the moment, so she steeled herself to not let fear guide her. "All right. We can leave some of that for later and take it on faith for now. Tell me about Buffy. Are you the one who took her?" Then very softly, "Is she still alive?"

"Slayer’s fine for now," he reassured her mother. "Angelus took her. He’s got her chained up at our new nest. He’s a sick bastard though and plans to take his time, torture her a bit." 

Joyce gasped in horror, eyes wide.

"Not gonna start with the physical, so don’t panic too much. He’ll mess with her mind first, her heart. Slayer loved him and he’ll use that." Spike hadn’t taken his eyes off Joyce, ignoring the Watcher completely. "That’s why I’m here. Figure you lot can help get her out before it gets into anything serious. That and ‘cause the Slayer told me Angel has an invite here. You’re not safe. She’s really worried about you. All of you."

"And you are here out of the goodness of your heart? Oh, wait, you have no good in you and your heart ceased to beat a century ago," Giles sneered.

"Yeah, well, got my reasons, don’t I?" Spike didn’t want to get into his motives. He wasn’t sure he wanted to look too closely at them himself, much less share the inner workings of himself with a Watcher.

"We are to simply take your information at face value?" Giles snorted in disgust.

"Don’t have any proof. Just my word." Spike finally turned to the Watcher as he laughed at Spike’s vow. "I do what I say, Watcher. Not a liar like my grandsire. I say I’m gonna kill the Slayer, I try to do it. I say I’m here to help get her out of there, I mean it."

Joyce raised her hand and pushed the crossbow so that it was pointed at the floor. "Well, I choose to believe him. Just where is this … nest … of yours where Buffy is chained up?"

"Mansion out on Crawford Street. Wanker moved us all in yesterday after he chained the Slayer there. Had a chat with the bint and came to warn her mum. Figure Angelus will try to hit her first." Spike glared at the Watcher in challenge. "Surprised you didn’t get her out of here already, Watcher."

"Yes, well, I was working on that very thing when you arrived." Giles muttered. "Silly woman won’t listen to reason."

"Reason? You come in here and tell me my daughter is some killer of things I thought were an invention of Hollywood and Anne Rice and that one of them she had been dating turned on her and you want to talk about reason?" Joyce was beside herself. She kept expecting to awaken and laugh over the strange dream she’d had about Buffy and this odd town they had moved into.

"Forget the Rice bint. She wouldn’t know a real vampire if one bit her on the ass! Livin’ in the Big Easy, there’s no excuse for it either! Capital city of vampires in America, it is." Spike shook his head in disgust. "I think they paid her to write that tripe to put people off the truth, if you ask me."

"And no one did." Giles leveled a stern look at Spike. "We are not here to socialize or to chat up theories about pop culture. I assume you are here to offer a deal, a truce to take out Angelus. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. Warn the mum, make a deal, get the Slayer out and get rid of the Poofter…. works for me." Spike grinned.

"Tell me everything you know about Angelus, his plans, how many minions he has at hand. Everything! Do not leave out a single detail or so help me, I'll make certain you dust, but only after I inflict a lot of pain first," Giles threatened.

"Why, Watcher, didn’t know you cared," Spike countered.

~~~   
Angelus burst into the mansion filled with fresh blood and vigor. Dru was dancing alongside her daddy, happier than she had been in years. "Honey, I’m home," he tossed at the chained Slayer. "Miss me?" 

Buffy forgot Spike’s advice that she play unconscious until it was too late. "I miss Angel, yes. You? Never.

"Come on, Buff! Just a couple of days ago you couldn’t wait to see me. Now here we are living together, screwing…I’d think you’d be a little happier." 

Angelus ran a finger across her cheek in a false caress, then grabbed a handful of her hair, twisting it until Buffy cried out in pain. 

Buffy whispered through clenched teeth, "Screwing is right. What you did to me last night was rape, not lovemaking, Angel."

Angelus smirked at the chained girl and squeezed her breast as he said, "You know what the worst part was before? Pretending that I loved you. If I’d known how easily you’d give it up, I wouldn’t have even bothered. It’s better with a little blood anyway."

Buffy remembered Spike saying that Angelus would work on her emotions and her mind first. "That doesn’t work anymore. You’re not Angel."

"You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you? It doesn’t matter. The important thing is you made me the man I am today." He smiled at her with pure evil. "Thanks again."

"So where is everybody?" Angelus yelled loudly enough for the minions to hear and come scurrying in from their aborted poker game.

"Right here, boss! What do you need?" The minion looked like one of the Sunnydale High wrestling team members, but Buffy couldn’t remember his name.

"I need minions that anticipate my needs and fill them without me having to draw pictures!" Angelus growled at the now shaking vampire. "Never mind." Angelus sighed, acting much put upon. "It’s still early, go get someone to eat and get back here as soon as you’ve fed. Avoid town and make sure you’re not followed back here."

Dru had gone straight into the bedroom she shared with her daddy, knowing he would want sex after the spree they had been on. She naturally thought he was planning to have that sex with her and not the chained Slayer.

"So, Buffy, wanna know how my day’s been?" Angelus was unbuttoning Buffy’s shirt as he asked.

"Not particularly. I’m not into sick stories like that," she spat.

Angelus chuckled. "Oh, yeah, still full of spirit. Gonna love breaking that! May take a while, but it’ll be worth it." He had begun to work on her pants now.

"Well, dear, I had the nicest visit with the Scooby group tonight. They send their love, by the way. Dropped by Willow’s on the way to hunt. Shame about those fish. Mammals say it so much better, really. I mean, what kind of a pet are fish anyway?"

"What did you do?" Buffy asked, the fear stark and unmistakable in her voice.

"Did a little fishing before hunting. I’m an all around outdoorsman, Buff."

He laughed at her anguish. "Oh, don’t worry, your little friends are still alive … for now. Can’t rush the fun." With that, Angelus stripped off her jeans, baring her body to the room. Her shirt hung open, revealing all since he had ripped the bra from her the night before.

He stayed behind her where she couldn’t see, only hear and feel. Somehow that was worse because the imagination is so much more colorful than what you can see. She heard the sound of his belt being opened and his zipper being lowered. He wasn’t touching her and was going very slowly, building up her nervousness.

"You’re sick, Angel. I would have loved you and made love with you forever, all you had to do was want me. You don’t need to do this, not like this." She hated the slight sound of desperation in her voice as she tried to keep herself from begging Angel not to rape her again.

"Yes, I really do, Buffy." Angelus brought his belt down, hard on her bare buttocks leaving a cruel welt in its wake. He chuckled as Buffy gasped in pain and shock. Even at her most rebellious stage, Hank had never taken a belt to her.

Angelus was making up for all the corporeal punishment Buffy had yet to experience, the belt flying over her skin, leaving a pattern of red welts and blood. Dru had come to observe and Buffy noted a look of sick jealousy on the mad vampiress’ face. Surely Dru didn’t want this sort of treatment for herself, Buffy thought.

Anglus seemed to notice Dru at about the same time. "Dru! Come to watch, have you? Look at all the pretty red blood. Want some?" Angelus took a finger and collected some of Buffy’s blood on it, then approached the vampiress. He lifted his finger to Dru’s lips and she suckled it, moaning in ecstasy at the taste. "If you’re a good girl and promise no biting, I’ll let you join in with a fondle while I fuck her."

Dru nodded enthusiastically and moved toward Buffy. She raked her long nails down Buffy’s left breast and looked to Angelus, "Not even a lick?"

"Well, all right. You can lick, but no fangs, not yet." Angelus moved back behind Buffy and grasped her hips, pulling her in position for his entry. Buffy screamed as Angelus ripped into her dry channel.  
~~~ 

"What do you think you’re doing?" Spike grabbed the Watcher’s arm as he started to rush towards Buffy’s screams. Giles had come with Spike to the mansion for proof of the vampire’s tale. They had seen several of the minions leave and Spike told Giles that meant that Angelus and Dru had returned. 

"You’ll only get yourself killed if you go blundering in there now. Need a plan. ‘Sides, the minions won’t have gone far. I think a couple are still in there."

"He’s torturing her. I can’t be expected to just wait about out here while that monster is harming her!" Giles was aghast at the thought of what must be happening to his Slayer in that house of horrors.

"Can’t help her if you’re dead either," Spike reminded him.

The Slayer’s mother had been protected with a disinvite spell that Jenny had performed at Giles’ request. Giles had made certain that Spike was on the porch and the disinvite included him as well. 

Willow had come over, crying, with a sketch Angelus had left on her bed. A sketch of Willow sleeping peacefully, two holes in her neck. The fact that Angelus had been able to get into Willow’s room led Joyce to suggest the girl stay there at the Summers’ house until daylight. Willow’s parents were not in town and the girl would be safe there until the disinvite spell could be done on her home as well. 

It looked as though the sketch had not been the only bit of whimsy on the part of Angelus. Willow’s beloved tank of fish had fallen victim as well, the fish skewered onto a thread and left for her to find with the sketch. The girl kept talking about being so glad her parents had forbidden her the puppy she’d actually wanted. 

Joyce channeled her nurturing impulses into making Willow as comforted and comfortable as possible while Giles went with Spike to see where Buffy was being held.

Giles was heartily glad Mrs. Summers had been preoccupied and had not insisted in joining him on this mission. Buffy’s screams had nearly undone him; the likely reaction of her mother was something Giles didn’t wish to contemplate. Spike was right—he couldn’t go blustering in there right now.

Spike had a good idea of just what Angelus was doing to the Slayer. He had done much the same the night before. Spike had smelled the sex and blood while Angelus raped the girl that loved him without mercy. Spike knew from the years of watching Angelus at work that he would be upping the ante soon. Angelus bored easily with his games. Things would only get worse for the Slayer. Good thing the Watcher listened to him instead of staking him earlier. The girl might just survive now.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~  
Chapter 5  
~*~

Spike was startled at the blank look on the Slayer’s face when he returned to the mansion. The Watcher had fixed him up with a few pints of hospital toss-away and Spike was feeling the benefits. Buffy may not be short on blood, but her spirit was in tatters from the looks of her.

She was still naked and there was no question why she had been screaming earlier. Her bloody thighs spoke volumes.

Spike was a vampire, and evil, but he drew the line at rape. He felt his anger rise at the sight of the girl in this condition. Over the twenty years that Angelus had traveled with Spike and Dru, Angelus had used rape as one of his favored tools when seeking to dominate or to torture. The damage done went beyond the physical and took a toll on the psyche of the victim that time never fully healed.

Spike’s attitude about rape was a matter of pride and loyalty, rather than good and evil. His loyalties had kept him true to Dru and she had been his first. His pride rebelled at the idea of forcing himself on a partner. He preferred to think that, if he so chose, he could find himself welcomed in a lady’s bed using only his charms and talents.

Spike rolled towards the Slayer and sought to attract her attention by snapping his fingers under her downcast face. "Slayer! Buffy! You all right, luv? Not gone all barmy, have you?" He sighed when she didn’t respond. Her quick wit and ebullient personality that led to quips and puns in the face of death had been one of her many endearing traits, in Spike’s opinion. He hated the idea that Angelus had damaged that part of her already.

"Come on, girl, buck up. Not sayin’ what’s been done isn’t important, mind, but you’ve got to survive it first and deal later. Can’t let the bugger win this fast."

Buffy turned her tear streaked face up towards Spike and drew in a tremulous breath. "He’s not going to win, he’s going to dust."

"That’s the spirit, luv!" Spike reached up a hand and brushed off some of the still glistening tears from her lashes. "For what it’s worth, he’s only touched your body, pet, not you… not the real you. You’re the only one can let him touch that."

Spike tilted his head and studied the girl. "You in much pain? Think I could find something the previous owner may have had about if you are." 

"Why are you acting like you care, Spike?" Buffy gasped out. She had spent enough time in this nest of vampires to know that Angel had been right when he had told her that there was no good to be found in vampires without souls. Spike had to be up to something to pretend nicer attitudes, to having emotions of sorts.

"Not really sure why I care. Just seems wrong’s all. Rather see you full strength and fightin’, not tricked, trapped and defeated." Spike was also not comfortable with the emotions seeing the Slayer in this state were causing within himself, but he wasn’t about to admit that part to her.

"Speaking of our significant others, any idea where they’ve scampered off to?"  
Spike had noticed that Angelus and Dru were missing as soon as he had returned from the Watcher orchestrated feeding. 

Convincing the Watcher that he needed to be healing a bit if he was going to be able to help in getting Buffy free had taken more than a little work on Spike’s part. Buffy’s screams coming from the mansion were clearly driving her Watcher to the brink of premature action.

"They took that blue demon and headed out as soon as the sun set. I think they’re going to let him loose on the people of Sunnydale. My guess is you aren’t invited to the coming out party," Buffy snarked.

"Any idea where they were headed, love?" Spike inquired.

"I think I heard Angelus mention the mall, but I don’t think you can wheel yourself there in time for the festivities." 

Spike wheeled himself to the phone and began to dial. "No, but I know a few party crashers that might make it in time to spice things up."  
~~~ 

"Yes, yes. I fully understand that you cannot be certain of the target." Giles rolled his eyes and continued, "No, of course you won’t be blamed if the information isn’t spot on. Yes, yes, we read all of that in the Chronicles. ‘No weapon forged by man…’ We have that well covered. Right then. Are you quite certain that she’s all right?" Giles sighed deeply. "Of course that’s a matter of differing opinion. She is physically sound, however? Well, then, we shall take care of this problem and then get her out of there. You are certain there aren’t too many guards there at the moment, because, frankly, I would rather free Buffy and deal with this Judge later if it is feasible…Drat!" Giles hung up the telephone and turned to the gathered Scoobies.

"I say we just bust in there, kill all the vamps and get Buffy out!" Xander was livid when Giles related what he had discovered to the group. He had called a Scooby meeting at the Summers house that evening and emotions were running high.

"You can’t tell me you plan to trust that evil bloodsucker? Spike’s only tried to kill Buffy how many times?" Xander was unable to understand why anyone, let alone the Watcher, was willing to listen to a word Spike said.

"No, of course I don’t trust him. I followed him back and verified everything he said. Naturally he won’t be any part of the rescue team, but at least we know where Buffy is and that she is still alive." Giles sighed deeply and worried about how he could prevent Xander from going off half-cocked and ruining any chance of saving Buffy. "Spike may be of help from the inside until we are properly prepared to effect an assault that has a chance of succeeding. That is what we want, Xander: success."

Cordy was talking to Jenny in the corner, begging the gypsy to do a disinvite on her car. "I know I’ve given Angel rides before. The last thing I need is him coming after me while I’m getting in the car at the mall or something."

"Yes," Willow said snidely, "Can’t have your shopping trips ruined by a hungry vamp in your car. Meanwhile, what about Buffy?"

"You’re just upset over those stupid fish," Cordy said dismissively. "This is important. I practically live in that car!"

"I’m sure I can do a disinvite for all the private places Angel has had access to, Cordelia. Don’t worry about it." Jenny wanted to roll her eyes along with Willow, but there was some validity in the cheerleader’s concerns. It was more likely that Angelus would go after those closest to Buffy first and that meant Cordy was safe for a time at least.

Jenny moved closer to Giles and whispered that she wanted to speak to him privately, away from the all too observant Scoobies. "I have an idea, but I’ll need your help. I really don’t want to involve the children in case things go terribly wrong."

"These ‘children’ are more capable than you are giving them credit for, Jenny. Xander has even come up with the ideal way of ridding us of this Judge creature. I’m sure anything you may be planning can be shared with the group," Giles suggested.

Jenny decided to trust Giles’ judgement and told the group, "I’m planning to try to re-ensoul Angel. I got the idea when I picked up the sage for the disinvite spells. I got the supplies at the Dragon Cove Magic Shop and the owner had several Orbs of Thesulah in the case behind the counter. They sell them as paper weights! I think I can translate the original curse from the fragments I’ve pieced together. If we can put Angel’s soul back, he’ll let Buffy go." 

"You can do that?" Xander looked less than joyful at the idea of Angel getting off with no punishment for all the chaos he had caused. "Just shove the soul back in and all’s forgiven?"

Giles looked at the peeved teen and offered the wisdom of maturity. "Sometimes you need to forgive, not because it is deserved, but because it is necessary…for all concerned."

Jenny added, "My people have a saying. Actually, lots of cultures have the same saying, often with the same words. At any rate, they say before seeking revenge, go dig two graves. That means holding onto vengeful thoughts and plans hurts you as much as the person you hate. You are far too young for that kind of bitterness, Xander."

"Besides, Angel was our friend and Buffy loved him. If we can fix him, he will be again," Willow agreed. "This might be the fastest way to get Buffy home safe too."

"You may wish to research a spell to take off magical enhancement that Angelus has apparently placed on the restraints he has placed upon Buffy. According to Spike, merely having a key will not release her." Giles pulled out a book with relevant spells and handed it to Willow to place on the table for research.

"Might I suggest that you work on those spells, Jenny, while we deal with the Judge?" Giles was looking over the rocket launcher that the group had "liberated" from the local Army base the night before while he had followed Spike to the new nest. They had decided that they would take out the demon as soon as Angel brought him out to begin the carnage. They now had Spike’s information that the mall was the likely location for Angel to take the demon to begin his campaign.

"Don’t be glum, Xander," Giles reassured the boy. "If the opportunity presents itself to remove Angel tonight, I won’t hesitate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains rape and is extremely dark. Underage persons shouldn’t be reading this story anyway, but anyone with personal issues that such stories may trigger, please be advised to skip this.

~*~  
Chapter 6  
~*~

Dru was wailing like a banshee as they entered the mansion. Spike thought that if his ears could bleed, they would have by now and he was heartily amazed that his grandsire hadn’t shut her up. Angelus had never been patient with Dru when she went off and Spike couldn’t remember her ever going off quite as loudly as this.

"There has to be a traitor," Angelus was ranting. "None of that group are smart enough to second guess me! They had to have some information to know we were going to the mall with our pet demon."

"Thinks go pear-shaped, Peaches?" Spike tried to act casual, interested in the outcome of the Judge’s first mission. "Where’s Big Blue?"

"And why do my eyes of suspicion keep coming back to you, Spike?" Angelus began to move purposefully toward the wheelchair-bound vampire. "What are you doing in here anyway? Didn’t think you’d be interested in a conversation with the Slayer and you know better than to touch anything that’s mine…and it’s ALL mine. I think I may have some questions for you, wheelin’ Willie."

Dru continued her keening after collapsing to the floor in despair over their spoiled evening. 

Angelus took his eyes off Spike to glare at the loud vampiress. "Will you shut the hell up!" Angelus stalked over to Dru and grabbed a handful of her dark curls, hauling her to her feet. Her keening wail turned to cries of pain.

"Let Dru go, you soddin’ bully," ordered Spike. He wheeled from his place near Buffy towards his two elders. "I said get your paws off of her, Angelus."

Angelus moved towards Spike, dragging Dru behind him by her hair. "Yeah? Plannin’ on protecting your demented darling, are you, boy? You know, I remember this was always a great way to get you to offer yourself up for anything I had in mind. You fell for it every time too. Never did catch on that the Loon actually likes the pain. Looks like a century hasn’t changed much."

"Made you as crazy as you made Dru though. The Angelus I knew wasn’t so daft as to play the kind of games you’ve been playing here. This Slayer has a whole army of helpers, not like some lone girl you could pick up and play with. Don’t think you’re gonna get away with this, do you?" Spike had finally reached Dru and wrenched her from Angelus’ grasp.

"Not so crazy that I haven’t noticed you’re not overly surprised that tonight didn’t go exactly like I planned." Angelus loomed over Spike and pulled his lips back into a feral grin. "These minions may not be a real brain trust, but they do serve their purpose. Think they didn’t report about your little roll over to Revello? Since you aren’t dust, my guess is you made some kind of pact with Buffy’s buddies. Now, whatever were you thinking, Spike?"

Angelus backhanded Spike, knocking him from the chair to sprawl near Buffy’s chained feet. Buffy had been watching the exchange, keeping silent as the vampires challenged for position and dominance. It looked like Spike had no chance at all to Buffy, yet the crippled vampire had not backed down.

"You haven’t changed a bit, Spike. Still stubborn. Still trying to play the protector where Dru’s concerned. Did you decide to put the Slayer under your protection too? How stupid is that?" Angelus began to laugh. "You’re the one that’s supposed to be ‘the slayer of Slayers’, not holding their hands and working with their people to help them. I think Dru’s nuttiness has worn off on you, Willie." Angelus grabbed Spike as he had done Dru before, pulling the prone vamp’s head up to eye level. "Looks to me like you need a re-education. Need to be reminded of what and who you really are."

Angelus went to the burning fireplace and thrust in a poker, heating it to redness. "Dru, come over here," he ordered.

Dru obeyed, a vacant smile plastered on her face below empty eyes. "Coming, Daddy. I should ‘ave seen the children with their loud toy; you should punish me, Daddy. All that goodness didn’t get to burn. Daddy can burn me, make me scream."

"Dru, stop!" Spike made a grab for her foot as she passed his fallen body but he wasn’t able to stop her progression towards her poker-wielding sire. "Damn it, Peaches, it’s me you want to punish, not Dru. Leave her alone and take me on man to man. Any bully can hurt the girls. You afraid to face me?"

"You’re not a man, Spike. Not just because you were turned either. You were a nancy boy as a human and you are a pitiful, emotional sap as a vampire." Angelus reached for Dru and rolled the hot poker up and down her exposed arm.  
She shrieked and writhed in agony as her skin sizzled and blistered.

With a speed that Buffy had never witnessed in a vamp, Angelus tossed Dru to one side and was towering over Spike, poker in hand. "You are right, though. It IS you that I want to punish." He raised the still hot poker and plunged it in Spike’s heart. Dru let out a scream loud enough to drown out the pained gasp from Spike.

The gathered minions shifted uncomfortably at the cruel parody of a staking they had just witnessed. True, the poker being metal made it impossible for Spike to have been dusted. The message, however, was the same: if you crossed Angelus, your unlife was going to be short and painful.

Dru’s screams turned to mad giggles as she began to clap her hands in glee. "Oooh, Daddy’s angry. Now Spike’s going to get it! Canes and chains, canes and chains and rivers of blood for bad doggies, like it used to be! Daddy’s ‘ome. Make us all obey, ‘e will."

Angelus kicked the wheelchair on its side and hoisted Spike across it, face down. "Someone needs a reminder of just who’s top dog around here, I think." 

He began to tug Spike’s loose fitting jeans down off of his hips. He looked up at the gathered vampires and spared a glance at a shocked looking Buffy before announcing, "Time you all had a lesson. I own you all. You exist to serve me and bring me pleasure. You will all carry out my orders with no thought of betrayal." He started to unbuckle his belt and pull it through the loops as he spoke. "You will do as I say, when I say it." 

Angelus raised the belt and brought it down sharply on Spike’s exposed ass.

Soon the belt was flying across Spike’s backside from neck to thighs. The buckle side was on the whipping end and his skin was being laid open with each blow. 

Finally Angelus tossed the bloodied belt to the corner and unzipped his trousers, freeing his engorged cock while his other hand was pushing Spike hard against the chair.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut when she realized what she was about to witness. ‘God, was it like this always when Angel was without his soul? How did any of them survive?’ she wondered. She heard Spike as he screamed in pain when Angelus took him.

The only sounds Buffy heard were Spike’s grunts of pain and Dru’s mad clapping competing with the slap of flesh on flesh that testified to Angelus’ brutal thrusts. Sex to Angelus seemed to have no room for anything but brutality, based on Buffy’s experience in this hell. There was no sign of the tender, careful lover who had taken her virginity just days before. There was also none of the concern she had seen in Spike these past days either. 

Eyes tightly shut, she tried to concentrate on these fleeting thoughts and tune out the savagery taking place at her feet. She pondered that loss of soul and why it made such a difference in one vampire that all shreds of humanity were lost while the other, never encumbered with a soul, seemed to have plenty of human traits in him. She remembered overhearing the blue demon saying that Spike and even Dru were tainted with humanity, but Angelus was pure. At the time, she had snorted at that comment, but now had to admit she had seen proof of it, at least where Spike was concerned.

Somehow Spike really was trying to help her. He had gone to her house and hadn’t denied making a deal when Angelus accused him of it. In some way, the gang had stopped the Judge and Spike was involved. Not much made sense to the chained girl. She felt that all she had been sure of was spiraling into some confusing mist. Angel was her love, yet could she love him after this? Spike was her enemy, yet could she ever truly see him as nothing but a monster after this? Souls allowed one to be good and decent, yet she had seen shadows of both in the soulless vampire being brutalized on the floor below her.

Her musings kept her from hearing all but the loudest cries and screams and helped her to keep a grip on her panic. If Spike had contacted her mother, perhaps they would rescue her in time. She had seen more than enough of Angelus and was quite ready to dust him without blinking. What to do about Spike was another matter entirely.

Angelus finished, having come with a roar of pleasure. "Willie! I’d forgotten what a sweet arse ye have, boy. Always did love havin’ to put you in your place." He pulled out of the bloody vampire and rose to his feet. "Dru, time for a little nap before we go and find some nice tender townsmen for dinner." He kicked Spike off the overturned wheelchair as he passed by.

The minions filtered out of the room, some heading out to feed while others took up their positions to guard their Master as he rested.

Spike crawled towards Buffy as he struggled to refasten his jeans. He touched her foot, causing her to open her eyes cautiously. Buffy felt tears pool her eyes as she looked at her battered and bloodied unexpected ally.

"See, Buffy," Spike gasped out painfully, "Just the body. Not me. Not you." He drifted off into unconsciousness then as Buffy wept.


	7. Chapter 7

~*~  
Chapter 7  
~*~

The Scoobies were giddy with success after blowing the Judge into tiny pieces. They had reconnoitered at the Summers house and were gathered around the dining room table, hot chocolate in hand, relating the scene at the mall to Buffy’s mother. 

"And then…and then, Giles says, ‘That was then. Different forge now.’ Angel figured it out first. The big, blue ugly just stood there." Xander was understandably proud of himself for having thought of the perfect weapon to take out the Judge. In his excitement, he was jabbering like a schoolgirl at an N’Sync concert.

"I know that Buffy will be proud of all of you." Joyce had no desire to celebrate a thing until her girl was safe at home, but she understood the importance of the group carrying on Buffy’s work.

"Indeed," Giles concurred. "And now we can concentrate on the most important task at hand: getting Buffy home where she belongs."

"I’m up," Xander offered, rising from his seat. "Let’s do it."

"Not until Jenny has that spell for the chains, no. Buffy is still too much a sitting duck as long as she remains in those mystical bonds." Giles took a deep breath and tried to make the youngsters see things from his perspective. "Don’t you think I want her out of there?"

"Seems like you’re putting all your faith in Spike to me," Xander pouted.

"No, naturally I am accepting any help he chooses to give, but I am relying solely upon us when it comes to Buffy’s eventual rescue. Jenny assures me she is close to being finished with all the magicks she has been working on." 

Giles looked at the disbelief on the boy’s face and tried to explain further.

"Look, we could go and burn down the mansion hoping to free Buffy in the chaos, but unless she is free of her bonds, she will burn with the rest. Likewise, we could assault the nest and hope to take out all the minions as well as the Master Vampires there before they kill Buffy. Either scenario leaves much to be desired. The first thing we must do is get her out of those chains."

"Mr. Giles is right. As long as Buffy is alive, we can let Miss Calendar do her work." Joyce carefully looked from face to face around the table. "No one here wants Buffy back safe and sound more than I do-- I’m her mother! I will not let you risk her life unnecessarily though. I think Spike really is going to help and he will let us know if her situation becomes more acute."

Xander snorted and then colored under the shaming gaze of Giles. "Sorry. I know you have more reason than I do to want Buffy back, Mrs. Summers. You don’t know Spike, though. He can’t be trusted."

"Fine. Don’t trust him. It seems to me that we are doing all we can on our end as well." Joyce started at the boy. "However, if there is one single chance in a million that Spike WILL help, I will stop you myself if you get in the way. My daughter is coming home if I have to rely on the devil himself to do it."

"Close enough," muttered Giles.

The telephone rang at that moment and Joyce got up to answer it. "Summers residence, Joyce speaking. …. No Buffy is not here now. ….Yes! I remember you. …. Is this Slayer business? …. Yes, I am now aware of what Buffy is and does. …. Just a moment."

Joyce turned to Giles and handed him the phone. "This is that shy girl Kendra, the Slayer that Buffy said was an exchange student when she was here months ago. I think you should take it."

Giles took the phone and began a quiet conversation with the girl and her Watcher as the Scoobies shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Somehow hearing from the second Slayer underscored just how fragile Buffy’s life really was.  
~~~ 

Angelus and Dru returned from the hunt in high spirits. The four minions that traveled with them were covered in dust and complaining softly about aching backs.

"Children! We’re moving again," Angelus announced to the vamps gathered in the front parlor. 

Spike wheeled himself around the corner at the sound of their raised voices. "That right now? Why’s that?"

"Well, Quisling, in the first place, our happy home isn’t so secret anymore thanks to you. In the second place, we’ve got a brand new project. Moved the big rock to a nice little place by the University and now we’ll all just join it there," Angelus explained with a sneer.

"’E’s been talkin’ to me ever so loud, Spike. ‘E’s going to swallow the ‘ole world and we’ll dance in the flames while all the people scream." Dru nearly danced over to Spike. "Daddy’ll be like King Arthur, ‘e will. Pull it out and then ‘e’ll rule all. I’m to be ‘is consort, ‘is black queen."

"Good metaphor, Dru, especially since Spike’s already picked out the role of Mordred." Angelus moved to Buffy and ran his finger down her right cheek. She was startled at the feigned tenderness until he dug in his nail and ripped a tear where he had just caressed. "Got to get rid of Morgaine though. Witch bitch thinks she can repeat history. Didn’t count on Dru’s lovely way of listening to her pixies though." He moved away from Buffy. "Okay, get packing. We’re on the move."

The minions packed the SUV that had come into their use along with the mansion and headed for the location Angelus had given to them. Dru had already drifted out and into Spike’s DeSoto when Angelus went to Buffy’s side. "Didn’t think I’d leave you behind, did you, sweetheart?" He then placed a cloth that smelled suspiciously of ether over her mouth and nose and laughed as she sagged unconscious in her chains.

Angelus uncuffed the Slayer, letting her nude body slump into his arms. "That’s better."

"Yeah, it really is," Spike said from behind him. Angelus had not noticed Spike wheel up close and rise from the chair, waiting for Angelus to undo the magicked restraints before acting. He brought down the fireplace poker on his grandsire’s head over and over until Angelus lay insensate at his feet.

Spike stripped off his duster, wrapping the Slayer in it before scooping her up and limping out the back door.

Spike was nearly out of strength by the time he got to Buffy’s back porch. He kicked at the door, taking care not to shift the moaning girl in his arms. He didn’t want her panicking and causing him to stumble before he got them both into the relative safety of the Summers house.  
~~~ 

"What was that sound?" Joyce, still hyper-vigilant, asked.

"Here," Giles said as he thrust a crossbow in her hands. "Just point and shoot if it is one of Angelus’ minions."

The others had left moments before with the agreement to meet again in the morning to plan the rescue. Giles stayed behind to reassure Joyce that no one was going to put Buffy into any more jeopardy than she was already in when the thud was heard.

Giles pushed back the curtain on the door and reached for the latch. "Good Lord! Give her to me, give her to me! How on earth did you free her?" He reached to take Buffy’s still form from the vampire.

"Buffy! Oh, my God, Buffy!" Joyce ran to her daughter, tucked in the Watcher’s arms. "Quick, bring her upstairs to her room. She doesn’t need a hospital or anything, right?" The frantic mother looked from Giles to Spike for and answer.

"Bugger used ether on her, but I ‘spect she’ll be fine now, missus." Spike started to slump as his energy reserves ran out.

"Spike, come in, sit," Joyce ordered.. "I’ll be down after I get Buffy tucked in."

Giles sighed in defeat as he heard Joyce invite the vampire in. ‘We just bloody disinvited the pillock!’ he thought as he carried Buffy to her room.

Spike fell gratefully into the chair and surrendered to his body’s weakness. Maybe the Slayer’s mum would let him stay long enough to regain his strength before booting him out again.


	8. Chapter 8

~*~  
Chapter 8  
~*~

Willow pulled closer to Oz as she looked nervously at the vampire who had retrieved her best friend the previous night. He might be helping, but Willow was still anything but easy in Spike’s company.

The Scoobies arrived the next afternoon when summoned by Giles. Buffy had come to consciousness the night before and was resting peacefully in her bed while the group was being updated on the previous night’s activities.

"So Mr. ‘Wish I Were Billy Idol’ just showed up on the back porch with Buffy? What’s the catch?" Cordy put into words what they were all thinking.

"Cordelia, I have to ask you to respect guests in my home," Joyce warned the girl. "He saved my daughter’s life and that is all that matters to me to make him an honored guest for as long as he likes."

Giles rolled his eyes in annoyance at Mrs. Summers’ naivete. True, he was feeling generous where Spike was concerned, but the facts hadn’t changed. Spike was an evil, soulless vampire and not to be trusted, much less welcomed into one’s home. Time enough later, however, to address that with the good lady.

Spike smiled in amused amazement at his ‘welcome’ and the novelty of being under the protection of a human. Mrs. Summers was quite a lady. "No catch, Barbie. Got my own score to settle with Peaches. Need the Slayer to take the Poof out."

"I think it’s a trick," Xander pronounced. "You can’t tell me that Angel just let Spike walk out with Buffy like that. And speaking of walking…" He gave a pointed look in Spike’s direction.

"Been workin’ on the walkin’ part for a while now. Woulda been up to somethin’ like full power in time but took the openin’ Angelus gave me. Berk’s movin’ the nest again and when he undid the chains on Buffy, I made my move." Spike looked at the Scoobies as he retold the story he had already given the Watcher the night before.

Joyce stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Which reminds me…," she said under her breath. Some rustling and the eventual ding of a microwave were heard in the kitchen before her return.

The Scoobies looked on in surprise as Buffy’s mother handed a mug to Spike. "The butcher seems used to selling blood. He didn’t even look at me oddly when I picked it up this morning." She smiled at Spike as he grimaced at the taste. "It’s beef. Sorry, but I draw the line at human blood."

"’Tis fine, Joyce. Takes a bit of getting used to is all. Appreciate the thought." Spike drained the mug and sat it on the side table.

Giles cleared his throat and recaptured the attention of the gaping Scoobies. "Yes, well now, Spike you were saying that Angelus referred to a large rock of some sort at this new location. Combining that information what we already knew I’d say the rock is this Acathla. I examined this rock for Dr. Perren the other day but have been far too distracted to work on the translation of the glyphs carved on it. The morning paper has Dr. Perren’s murder across the front page so I assume this is indeed Acathla."

"So this rock god, what’s it do?" Xander gave up on the Spike taunting for the moment to join in the planning session.

"Kendra’s Watcher merely said the seers were foretelling a great evil rising, one that would destroy all mankind. Spike said that Dru was babbling something of the same nature. I have found some references to Acathla dating from the time of Charlemagne. In Turpin's Chronicle from the Codex Calixtinus, actually. They were setting down oral history taken from captive Saracens in one portion and this great demon was spoken of who would be revived and suck the world and all its inhabitants into hell. This demon was named Acathla. If that is what is encased in the rock, we need to stop Angelus at all costs."

"What’s Dead Boy Jr. got to do with that?" Xander glared at Spike again.

"Got me a truce. Gonna help take out Angelus, make the world safe for puppy dogs and Christmas again," Spike smirked.

"Yeah? What’s in it for you? You can’t convince me you’ve decided to play the good guy now," Xander prodded.

"Can’t say as I am, no," Spike answered. "I happen to like the world the way it is, whelp. You got dog racing, Manchester United, "Love Boat", and you got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It’s all right here. But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real passion for destruction. Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Picadilly. Farewell, Leicester bloody Square. You see what I’m saying."

Oz nodded with understanding. "Makes sense."

"Bloody right it does," Spike agreed. "I want Dru back. I want it like it was before HE came back." Spike looked pointedly at the Watcher. "I help you put the bastard in the ground and I take Dru and leave Sunnyhell forever. That’s the deal."

"You’re going to just let Spike and Dru leave to go kill somewhere else?" Willow looked appalled at the idea.

"I don’t like it either, Willow, but without Spike, I doubt we can stop Angel. Buffy is not ready to fight this one alone, or at all really. I see no other way to accomplish what we must." Giles’ eyes bored into Spike as he continued, "Besides, I feel certain that both Spike and Dru will have a dusty end in good time."

"Rupert Giles! I’m sure Spike is looking to change for the better, aren’t you?" Joyce looked so worried that Spike felt guilty even looking at her.

"I’m a vampire, Joyce. It’s what I am, what I do," Spike muttered.

"Only because you’ve never considered another way. I hate to think of you getting dusted out there somewhere. You saved my baby. Promise you’ll at least consider a different way of living," she pleaded.

"Ta, luv, I’ll give it some thought," Spike answered. He really wanted a change of subject in the worst way. Turning to Giles again, he asked, "Where’s your gypsy honey? I think Dru’s onto her plans."

"Jenny assured me that she has completed most of the work needed to do the spell to give Angel his soul back. I’m meeting with her tonight to go over it and we shall try implementing it tomorrow." Giles looked out at the lowering sun and suggested, "I think you had all best get back to your homes for now. The sun will be setting before long and you need to be safely inside. We’ll meet here in the morning, if that’s all right with you, Joyce?" She nodded in acceptance. "Good, off with you then until tomorrow."

The Scoobies filed out as Giles headed upstairs. "Good job," said Oz to a startled Spike as he passed him by. "I’d think about what Joyce said. Smart lady."

"Yeah, well, it’s not that easy. Dealin’ with a demon here." Spike tilted his head and looked more closely at the boy. "But I have the feelin’ you know a bit more about that than most. Am I right?"

"Werewolf. New. Working on the controls and safetys still. Point is, I am working on them. You should give it a try. Sounds like you appreciate more about the world than just blood. Should try to stay in it." With that bit of advice, Oz joined the others in his van and they drove away.

Spike stared after the unusual pack of humans and shook his head. "Might be worth a thought or two at that," he said to himself..  
~~~ 

Buffy demanded that she be the one to put an end to her former lover. "I earned the right, Giles."

Giles had to be firm in insisting that Buffy not try to take part in any of their plan against Angelus, at least until she was feeling more the thing.   
"Well, we won’t be taking action immediately. Jenny may have found a way to restore his soul and we wish to try that first thing." Giles was surprised to see her lack of interest in re-ensouling Angel. "You DO want him to have his soul back, don’t you, Buffy?"

"What? Oh, yes. Of course I do. It wouldn’t be fair for me to hate Angelus so much that I’d condemn Angel." Buffy turned her face to the wall. "I’m tired, Giles. Think I’ll sleep now."

She had been surprised when her mother told her how she came to be home. Spike had actually come through and gotten her to safety. Buffy was back to thinking about the differences in the two soulless vampires. Her thoughts disturbed her greatly. Still, it would be wrong to kill Angelus before giving Jenny a chance. Buffy wasn’t sure how she was going to relate to Angel again after all of this, but he deserved the chance.  
~~~ 

"I heard what Oz said. He’s right, Spike." Joyce handed the healing vampire another mug of blood. "I didn’t meet you like the others did. I barely remember your involvement in the Parents Night attack. You’ve proven yourself capable of love and loyalty both to Dru and my daughter. I’d hate to see you not reach your potential. There’s more to you than just killing and eating, if you just work on it." She looked at Spike with real concern and tenderness as she continued. " Maybe no one was ever around that cared. Maybe it hasn’t mattered to anyone what becomes of you, but it does now. I care. I think Buffy will too. You’re a smart man, you can think of better ways of being than to just be another vampire."

Much to Spike’s shock, Joyce pulled him into an impulsive embrace and hugged him tightly.

Giles was headed down the stairs at that moment and panicked at the sight of the vampire so close to his Slayer’s mother’s neck. He pulled Spike out of her embrace and reached for his stake.

"Giles! What on earth is wrong with you?" Joyce slapped the stake from his hand. 

"Thought I was gonna bite you, missus. Can’t blame the bloke." Spike felt as if his head was spinning. These two humans reminded him too much of the two paths he had to choose from in the future. He really couldn’t think right then. Inside, he cried out for the embrace even as he had to admit the suspicion and stake were more likely his fate. "Not gonna feed except from the mug, at least until we settle this thing Watcher. You’ve got my word."

"We’ll be perfectly fine here, Mr. Giles. You go meet with Miss Calendar as you planned. Spike won’t hurt me. If he had planned to do that, he had plenty of opportunity before now." Joyce started to guide Giles towards the front door.

Spike smirked at Giles as headed out the door, still protesting mildly.  
~~~ 

Giles could hear the tenor voice wafting through the air before he even got to his door. When he reached it there was a single red rose stuck in it. Giles smiled in appreciation of Jenny’s unsuspected romantic streak. He took the rose, sniffed it with a smile and opened the door. "Hello? Jenny? …"

Aside from the opera playing on his turntable, the apartment was silent. It was also the perfect setting for he and Jenny to finally consummate their relationship. She must be wanting to celebrate, having finally discovered everything needed for the spells. There was a wine bucket with bottle chilling. Two glasses awaited the nectar, so Giles poured out the rich, red wine and smiled at the note with the single word of promise, "Upstairs" on it.

He began to hum along with the tenor as he made his way to the staircase. There were more roses on the stairs, a blazing trail leading to the woman who had captivated the Watcher as none before. Giles felt as if his heart would explode, it was beating so fast.

He reached the loft and looked to the bed where he could see Jenny stretched out, her lovely form inviting in the candlelight. She didn’t blink or move as he took in the sight. In fact, he soon noted, she didn’t breathe either.

The sound of breaking glass joined the operatic singer as the wineglasses tumbled from Giles’ horror-chilled hands.

He didn’t discover the sketched portrait of his beloved, left by Angelus, until the EMTs left with her body.


	9. Chapter 9

~*~  
Chapter 9  
~*~

The television news led with two items that caused both Spike and Joyce to focus on the set. The first was a great blaze that had consumed a mansion on Crawford Street. Police were investigating reports of a man seen running from the location of the suspected arson. He was described as a white middle-aged male, receding hairline, wearing a rather old-fashioned suit and glasses. 

The other story was of the particularly gruesome murder of a local high school’s computer science teacher, whose name was being withheld pending notification of her family.

"Oh, my God! Poor Giles!" Joyce blanched as she realized just who it was that had most likely killed the gentle gypsy woman.

"Yeah, not too flattering a description. Wonder why the Watcher burned down the mansion. Not like Peaches would still be there," Spike mused. "He given to starts like that?"

"No, no, Spike! Miss Calendar! She’s the teacher that was murdered--Giles’ lady friend, the one he was going to meet tonight." Joyce saw the light of understanding finally reach Spike’s eyes.

Spike felt an unaccustomed sympathy for the Watcher and realized that he was already changing in some ways whether he wished it or not. "Right, then. That would explain the arson. I’d best go find him before he gets himself killed tracking down my grandsire. More likely to be killed than do any dustin’."

Spike headed out the door even as Joyce was trying to keep him from leaving. 

‘Oh, dear! We’ve lost Miss Calendar, might be losing Mr. Giles and now Spike too!’ she thought. She called after Spike, "Please be careful!" 

"Ta, luv. Back in a tick with the Watcher," he said as he sped into the night.  
~~~ 

Buffy moved slowly down the stairs. She heard the commotion and then heard the door closing behind her mother’s words of caution. Something was up and she wasn’t about to be lying in her bed while her friends needed her.

"Mom? What’s going on?" Buffy held onto the banister and swayed slightly.

"Miss Calendar has been killed, Buffy. And Spike has gone out to keep Mr. Giles from also being lost to us," Joyce said in a weary voice. "You need to sit down, sweetie. You’ll need to be up to strength soon, I think. That ex-boyfriend of yours is declaring war from the looks of it."

"So Spike really is still here? I thought I heard him down here earlier but couldn’t imagine him hanging around." Buffy frowned slightly. "Of course, I couldn’t imagine him helping me out either."

"Yes, he’s staying here until we defeat this Angelus." She caught Buffy’s look and continued. "Yes, I know he’s a vampire, but so far he’s done nothing but good in my book. He’s welcome here in my home as long as he needs a place to stay. Buffy, he’s been drinking beef and pig’s blood. Spike’s not hurting humans and he’s promised not to, at least not until he leaves town."

"And the world just keeps getting weirder." Buffy smiled slightly at her mother. "Guess you know all about me and my secret life, huh?"

"Yes, young lady, and don’t think we won’t be talking all about these secrets you’ve been keeping once this is all behind us." Joyce moved to her daughter and drew her into a hug. "For now, I’m just glad to have you safe and home.  
"Buffy, I don’t know all that happened while you were captive, but Spike said you had a really hard time and that you were really hurt where it doesn’t show. He said you loved this Angel and that’s made it even harder for you." Joyce felt Buffy stiffen in her arms. "I won’t press you, honey. Just know that I’m much stronger than you seem to think and I will always be there for you. I’m not about to judge your life—I don’t even really understand it! I do love you though and know you are a wonderful person and I am so very proud of you. If you WANT to talk, need to just cry .. well, don’t be afraid to turn to me, Buffy."

Buffy began to softly sob in her mother’s arms. "God, Mom, I loved him so much! I’ve never loved anyone or anything more than Angel. How could he not have any love in him for me? How could he be so cruel and hateful?" Joyce said nothing but continued to rub her daughter’s back gently.

"I’d think it was because he didn’t have his soul anymore, but Spike still loved Dru. Spike had moments of kindness, even toward me. Why not Angel?"

"I don’t have an answer to that, sweetheart. I don’t think even Mr. Giles understands vampires the way you’d think he might since it’s his job. I think they may be as different from one another as people are." Joyce placed a soft kiss on Buffy’s forehead and drew her towards the sofa. "I’m sure Angel was a fine man before he lost his soul. You wouldn’t have loved him if he weren’t. But you can’t be responsible for his choices, honey. You aren’t responsible for any of this."

"But I am, Mom! If I hadn’t made him perfectly happy, he would still have his soul," Buffy wailed.

"Darling, there are so many things I could say to that. I have so many ideas about why he lost his soul, what made him so ‘happy’, but this is not the time. It’s enough to remind you that Angel is a lot older than you are. If anyone has to take responsibility for what happened, it’s him, in my opinion." Joyce continued to soothe her daughter as she sobbed. "The worst thing you did was follow your heart. It shouldn’t result in anything this bad."

Buffy calmed down a bit and nestled in her mother’s embrace. She opened up about her life since being called, about loving Angel before she even knew he was a vampire, about her fears of having helped destroy the world she was called to protect by releasing Angelus. Through it all, Joyce listened and let her work out her feelings. 

They had moved into the kitchen where Joyce prepared some cocoa for her cried out baby when Spike returned with an unconscious Giles. 

"Had to knock the Watcher out. Hell bent on takin’ out the Poof on his own."

If Spike was surprised to see Buffy up, he didn’t show it. "Can’t say I blame him, but really not a good idea. Maybe we should use some of that packing tape you wanted to use on me, Joyce, and tie the poor sod up before he gets himself killed."

Buffy was grateful to have something to focus her energies on rather than her own woes. "I have strong rope." At the surprised look on her mother’s face, she explained, "Part of the job, Mom." 

"Tell me where and I’ll get it Slayer," Spike offered.

"That’s all right, I can manage. Besides I think you could stop Giles easier than I can right now. All I have to conquer are a few steps." 

They tied Giles to the sturdiest chair they could find and prepared to face the Watcher’s wrath when he came to. They didn’t have long to wait.

"I suggest you untie me before I break this chair into small slivers and stake you as I should have weeks ago." Giles glared at Spike.

"Don’t think so, mate. Need to have a cool head if you want to keep it," Spike advised. "They were long gone from the mansion by the time you decided to play Firestarter. All you accomplished was letting the Poof know he got to you."

"I had only started. Angelus is going to pay for what he’s done." Giles strained against his bonds, drawing blood for his efforts.

"Yes, Angelus is going to pay. He’ll pay for it all, just not until we know where they are," Buffy added. She knelt at her Watcher’s side and put a soft hand on his. "Giles, I’m so sorry about Miss Calendar. I know she was special to you, but we have to do this right. We have to take him out all the way and we can’t do that if you’re using your heart instead of your head."

Giles stopped struggling at her words. "In my years as a Watcher, I’ve buried ….too many people. Some I knew…most I didn’t. Jenny will be the first one that I’ve loved."

"I know. I’m so sorry." Buffy hugged Giles awkwardly.

"Not your fault, Slayer. This is all pure Angelus. Bastard always liked the high drama and slow torture." Spike looked at the broken Watcher and felt another unaccustomed wave of sympathy pass through him. "We’ll get him. Got a plan, remember?"

"I don’t even know how he got into my apartment. I can’t imagine Jenny inviting him in," Giles muttered.

"If I had to guess, I’d say Dru used her thrall to make the teacher think she was seeing someone else." Giles’ head snapped up at that. "Used to use that trick lots back in the day. Always worked. Got a gift, my Dru." Spike had a wistful look on his face as he thought of days when Dru was his and the world was their oyster. "I’m a little surprised the sod didn’t turn her, make you have to put the stake in. Glad he didn’t. That’s never fun."

"Look, tonight let’s get some rest. We’ll meet with the gang tomorrow and iron out the details. Then we’ll finish this." Buffy knelt in front of Giles and asked, "If we untie you, do you give your word you won’t go off after Angelus by yourself again?"

Giles looked her in the eye and then nodded. 

"Good, ‘cause I really would have hated to think of you tied up here when the rest of us are all comfy in our beds." She shot a look at Spike and added, "Or wherever you’ll be."

"Spike has a cot in the basement. It’s dark there," Joyce answered. "I agree. Rest will do us all good."  
~~~ 

The group was subdued when they did gather the next day. There was genuine grief over Jenny Calendar and simmering anger as well.

"I’ve been looking at Miss Calendar’s notes on the soul curse. I think I can do it." Willow said quietly. "It meant a lot to her and she did so much work on the research. I think she’d want us to try it at least."

"That thing doesn’t deserve a soul," Giles pronounced. The group looked at the floor or at the ceiling … anywhere but at the grieving Watcher. "However, I do agree that Jenny would have wanted us to try. Are you certain you can attempt this, Willow? It is rather advanced."

"I worked with Miss Calendar while she was putting it together. I’ve really come a long way since I just floated pencils. Yup, I think I can manage it if I can figure out the pronunciation." Willow looked confident.

"She’s good," Oz agreed.

"Can I just say how glad I am that you didn’t develop the woo-woo-witchies when I was dissing you every day," Cordy said. "I don’t like frogs, even if I do kiss one regularly. I keep hoping he’ll turn into a prince one day."

"Thanks, Cordy," grumbled Xander.

"We do have a bit of time. According to my calculations, there is a narrow window of time during which Angelus can perform the needed ritual to remove the sword from Acathla and start the process. I am fairly certain he is privy to that same information since my notes were missing from the apartment." 

Giles closed his eyes in exhaustion. In spite of not being tied to the chair, he had not slept the night before.

"Good!" Buffy chimed in. "That’ll give me time to be in top form and give Will time to check on those foreign words." She noticed her friends looking everywhere but at her and she reassured them. "Don’t worry. I’m ready to take him out. Either he gets his soul back and leaves town or he’s dust. I don’t think I care much which it is anymore."

"What about the ‘should be grateful undead’ there?" Xander jerked his thumb towards Spike. "You on board with the whole get out of dusting free thing?"

"Spike’s been more help than you know, Xan. If he wants to take Dru and leave, I’m not going to stop him." Buffy looked at Spike and was surprised to feel a lurch in the area of her heart as she said the words. She knew that for some reason she was going to miss Spike far more than she would Angel when this was all over.

Spike was equally surprised to see tears glistening in the Slayer’s eyes. Somehow hearing her talk about him leaving forever caused a pain that he didn’t fully understand. He had to get Dru to safety and the only deal the Watcher was willing to listen to involved never coming back to Sunnyhell. For some reason Spike hated that thought.

"Right, then I suppose I should start trackin’ my sire so we know where they’re holed up." Spike swirled his duster on and headed for the blanket on the end of the sofa. "Mind if I borrow this, Joyce?"

"Of course I don’t mind, Spike." Joyce frowned in confusion. "Don’t you have to wait for the sun to go down before you go out in it though?"

"Hence the blanket, luv." Spike smiled at her confused look. "Your town has a wonderful sewer system. Vamp can get most any place on the Hellmouth once you get into the system. There’s a manhole just across the way. Blanket’ll keep me safe enough to get there. I can try sensin’ them out from there and check it out further after the sun goes down."

Giles looked interested in spite of himself. "Is that some sort of sire connection?"

"Not really. Yeah, I can pick out Dru or Peaches pretty easy, but it’s not like the Amazin’ Kreskin or anythin’. Can smell ‘em though."

"Can I just say ‘ewwwww’ to the vamp smelling thing?" Buffy scrunched her forehead in an adorable manner.

"Not just a vamp thing; I can do it too," Oz admitted.

Willow looked at her boyfriend with sudden discomfort. "You mean I smell? Do I smell bad?"

"Actually you smell a bit like ripe melon," Oz replied as Spike nodded. "Nice."

"Buffy smells like that shampoo she uses," Spike added.

"Okay, TMI. This is just getting creepy!" Cordy didn’t want anyone naming her perfume, especially since she was forced to use a cheaper brand since her father’s recent tax problems.

"’Tis a predator thing, pet," Spike explained. "Comes in handy when trackin’."

"Good, you just locate the bastard and we’ll be that much closer to ending his existence," Giles said, his eyes hard as steel.


	10. Chapter 10

~*~  
Chapter 10  
~*~

Spike had little trouble locating his sire. Dru was emoting like an operatic diva and all those emotions were sending out waves of scent even a fledge could follow. Good thing he planned to take Dru away after this whole mess was over. She hadn’t been this much off the spool since Angelus left the family a century ago. Dru needed him. She might want her daddy, but it was Spike she needed.

That part of Spike’s unlife had been an easy adjustment. William had always been a caregiver in one way or another. Before he was turned, his mother had been dying of consumption and he was the devoted son taking care of her needs. It hadn’t taken William too long in Dru’s company to see that the girl needed protection, needed someone to take care of her. It was easy to slide into that role and use those traits, those urges, moving from one woman to another. Then after his mum…well, he didn’t want to think on that right now. Now he needed to get Dru away from Angelus and work on leveling her out a bit.

Spike wondered if that protective urge had been the first motivator in his desire to help the chained Slayer. There was something about seeing a decent, strong woman in a situation completely out of her control that always got to him. 

Angelus knew it too, the sodding bastard. He used to insist that Spike bring home exactly that sort of victim for family feeds when the Poof would send him out on the hunt for them all. Spike always hated having to do that and stopped as soon as Angelus left the family. 

Spike’s meal of choice had always been someone who had at least an even chance at taking Spike out. Fists and fangs in a fair fight led to tangy blood spiced with adrenaline and spirit.

Spike shook his head and tried to clear it of images of the hunt and a good kill. He had given his word not to feed except from animal blood in a mug until he left Sunnydale. And he wouldn’t go back on it. ‘’M a panther, not a house cat,’ he thought stubbornly. ‘Go back to my true nature soon as I leave this hell hole.’ 

The one good part of it was that the Slayer’s mum was seeing to it that he had regular feeds. No one else had ever done that. Might be beef, but he was healing at last and nearly back to himself. "My own bloody sire left me to starve!" Spike fought down the anger and hurt that came from thinking about his treatment by Dru after Angelus had strolled back into their lives.

Spike had gone to a lot of trouble getting Dru cured, tending her both before and after her illness as if she were a treasure, as indeed she had been to him. When the tables were turned, Dru scarce gave a thought to her lover of a century. Yes, Dru was mad, but not that mad since the cure. 

Remembering the need to feed had never been a problem for Dru, except that agonizing time when she was wasting away with illness. No, Angelus came back and that was all that Spike’s dark goddess could see: her beloved daddy. As for the Great Poof, he’d have arranged to starve Spike as a spectator sport if he had thought of it first. Certainly enjoyed the show caused by Dru’s neglect.

Spike almost forgot why he had even wanted his wicked plum back again, much less why he had insisted on Dru’s safety as part of his pact with the Slayer’s group. Then he remembered how much Dru needed him and all other thoughts and considerations were set aside. 

Still, it rankled that the Slayer’s mum, who had barely met him, treated him more like a man than Dru ever had. Slayer did too for that matter. Even the Watcher had been decent enough.

Spike shook himself out of his reverie and got back to the business of tracking the rest of his Order through Sunnydale. It wasn’t enough to scent Dru’s emotions; Spike had to be certain that Angelus was there as well.

As soon as Spike was certain of the new nest’s location, he headed back to Revello Drive with the information.  
~~~ 

Buffy had been working out in the basement. They hadn’t wanted to use the school grounds since the sun was setting earlier and it wasn’t safe. Buffy’s home had become the new Slayer Central. The dining room table was filled with research books and empty donut boxes and the basement had been cleared to make room for sparring sessions. 

Ever since Spike located Angelus, they had been preparing. Buffy had been training with Giles as usual when she decided she needed something more if she ever had a hope of defeating her former love. "Spike. How’d you like to earn your keep?"

"How’s that, Slayer? You’ve somethin’ in mind?" He had quirked his eyebrows suggestively and Buffy had swatted him on the arm. Somehow she knew the vampire was being playful with his flirtation and took no offense.

"Not that! God, not that! I may never do that again!" Buffy shivered.

Spike dropped all teasing and tilted his head, studying the girl before him. "Can’t mean that, Buffy. You’re made for passion, pours out of you in all you do. Can’t cut off a part of yourself just ‘cause that prick played nasty with you." Buffy had her head lowered and Spike tilted her chin up forcing eye contact. "Don’t let him destroy any part of you, luv. He’s not worth it."

Buffy finally smiled but changed the subject. "I meant to ask if you’d be my sparring partner. I figure you have more experience fighting Angelus than I do and it might give me the edge I need to take him down."

Spike had been delighted with the idea. The Watcher and Scoobies, however, were resistant. "Look, I have the last say on this and I say Spike’s going to train with me," Buffy had insisted. They hadn’t been happy, but the issue was settled.

The first week the group watched the training sessions like hawks, stakes in hand. If there had been any sign that Spike was going to go native on Buffy, there would be at least two of her friends there to make sure he was dust before fang touched flesh. After that first week, the stakes were laid at the side of the spectators rather than being clutched in their eager hands.

The only ones in the group truly at ease around the vampire in their midst were Buffy, her mother and Oz. Joyce had watched her daughter train too, but her motive was to better understand the calling of her only child. She had been horrified, mesmerized and proud all at the same time by what she had seen Buffy capable of doing. 

Oz seemed to recognize Spike’s control of his demon and was not concerned with having a wild vampire on their hands.

"Come on, Buffy, give it me good!" Spike was exhilarated with fighting the Slayer, even if it was only for the skill and not the kill. The girl was quickly becoming one of the best Slayers he’d ever seen, much less fought.

He taught her all of Angelus’ more common moves and clued her into his grandsire’s weaknesses. "Remember, the wanker is a control freak. Has to be in charge of any situation he’s in, even a fight. Take that control away and he flies apart, gives you an opening. Don’t let him make it a defensive battle, ‘cause then he’s the one with the upper hand. Take the battle to him, go on the offensive. Don’t worry about any of the other vamps, Scoobies will deal with them and I’ll handle Dru."

Somehow the thought of Spike handling Dru in any way was not appealing to Buffy. She had been having disturbing dreams about Spike regularly since that day when he had urged her not to shut herself off. 

She couldn’t deny, at least to herself, that she was almost painfully attracted to him. Buffy knew the likely reaction from the group though. They’d see it as Buffy moving from one vampire to another. That wasn’t the case, but they’d never understand the bond she felt with Spike. 

It saddened her to know it didn’t matter anyway. He would be leaving with Dru when this was finished and she would never see him again. She might be over Angel, but Spike still saw his future with his Dark Princess of Loonotopia.

The third week of training sped by and Buffy was fighting better than she had ever in the past. The group even allowed the two supernatural warriors privacy to spar alone by that last week. For whatever reason, it was clear that Spike was not planning to go back on his word and had no intention of hurting Buffy.

Buffy and Spike headed back to the basement for a second session as soon as lunch was completed. The Scoobies were all out and Buffy’s mom had gone back to the gallery. 

Buffy was feeling more powerful than ever. "Come on, Big Bad, show me what you’ve got." 

They danced across the floor, weaponless except for their own lethal abilities. Spike feigned a lunge aimed at her right side, knowing that her left was the weaker. Buffy surprised him with the sweep kick he had taught her the previous week. His legs went out from under him and he hit the floor hard, Buffy falling atop him, pelvis to pelvis. She could feel the hardness that proved his attraction to her. ‘He’ll be gone forever soon,’ went through her mind as she lowered her head and claimed him in a heated kiss.

Spike hadn’t moved at all as the Slayer’s soft lips swept over his. His mind was spinning at the implications. He knew that the fighting got Buffy aroused. He was nearly mad with the scent after each training session. He knew she could feel his rock hard cock beneath her as well, yet she had not pulled away. ‘Good girl, Buffy, reclaim your passion,’ he thought. That was his last coherent thought after her tongue worked its way past his slightly parted lips as she deepened the kiss. They kissed with the same fire as when they fought and he groaned in desire as she moaned in passion.

At first, Buffy feared she had stepped over some invisible line with Spike. He was tightly coiled but not responding. As soon as her tongue entered the dance, however, he let out a growl as he let down all barriers and gave kiss for kiss, touch for touch.

It was like a wildfire had sprung up between them. Both left all thought save the need to touch, to taste, far behind them. Frenzied hands moved over needy bodies. Not a single piece of clothing had been removed yet each made the other’s body sing, burn.

"Buffy? Spike? Are you down there?" The Watcher had returned and was headed across the kitchen towards the basement door.

Buffy panted, unable to respond. Her eyes dilated with lust as she looked down at the beautiful vampire beneath her. 

Spike groaned and closed his eyes at the intrusion. Both were breathing as if they had just completed a marathon. 

"Down here, Giles. Be up in a minute. Mom’s got tea keeping warm on the stove." Buffy called up to Giles. She had not shifted from her position on Spike, but she had sat up.

When she was sure her legs would work properly, she stood and reached a hand to help Spike up from the floor. They were both suddenly awkward and shy around one another. "Um, Spike, about the kiss …."

"I get it, Slayer. No problem. It’s your nature, like mine. Blood gets racin’ with the fight and all, and it’s like an aphrodisiac. No need to explain." Spike hadn’t looked at her as he spoke, but his voice held a faint tremor. 

Buffy remembered his commitment to Dru and felt herself shut off her feelings, at least for the time being. "Good," she said. "Well, more than good actually. You are a world-class kisser, Spike! Thanks for understanding." Inside she screamed ‘Please stay! Forget Dru. She doesn’t appreciate you and I know I could if you’d let me.’

He felt like crying. This girl somehow always knew how to reach his inner William. There was nothing he wanted more than to pull Buffy back into his arms and finish what they had started. He had a feeling an eternity wouldn’t be long enough to get his fill of this girl. 

No, he had to care for Dru, she needed him. Buffy, well, Buffy wouldn’t want anything more than a brief affair with the likes of him and he could never settle for that with her. Better that he was leaving soon. Somehow he knew there was a large piece of him that would never leave her though.

They smoothed their clothes, avoiding each other’s eyes and headed up to the kitchen to meet the man who had doused their fire.

"There you both are. Good." Giles had charts and pamphlets laid out around his teacup. "I’ve recalculated the optimum time for Angelus to release Acathla and I think tonight is the night."

Buffy felt her heart plummet, not in fear of the fight or regret for what she might have to do, but because at the end of the battle, Spike would be nothing but a memory.

Spike swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He had already decided he and Dru would head south. Now he knew it had to be as far south as possible. He was thinking Tierra del Fuego might not be far enough from Buffy. 

The slayer of Slayers had finally met a Slayer that he never wanted to hear of being replaced. He longed to help ensure that she live to be ancient and he felt his heart tear knowing he wouldn’t be there to see her life, no matter the length, after tonight.  
~~~ 

Scoobies gathered in the living room as Joyce puttered about making sure they all had whatever tea, coffee, soda or blood they might wish for. She was nervous thinking about Buffy facing the horrible monster who had already wreaked havoc in her young daughter’s life. 

Yet another part of Joyce regretted the coming loss of Spike in their lives. She prayed he would somehow manage to become the good man she saw it possible for him to be. The seeds were planted and Joyce could but hope that they would take root and grow.

"Okay…so Will, you’re going to do the curse and put that soul back into Angel from here. You sure you’re ready?" Buffy smiled at her best friend and tried to look like she had no doubts about Willow’s ability.

"Ready, willing and able; all present and accounty," Willow grinned. She was eager to do this advanced bit of magic and had hardly slept at the thought of harnessing all that power. It was a heady feeling.

"So me and Oz and Giles will be dusting all the minions while Captain Clairol here just gets his honey out of the way?" Xander still was hoping for a change in the battle plan that would let him make this a clean sweep for the good guys and a sweeping up of all the undead.

"That’s right. I’m going to take on Angelus myself. Try to keep him fighting to give Will a chance to shove that soul in before he pulls that sword out." Part of Buffy wondered just what she would say to Angel if he did return to the man she had once loved.

"Not like I won’t be fightin’. Plan to put Dru out of commission and help with the rest." Spike didn’t like the whelp making him sound like a non-combatant in this fight. "Once I’m sure the Poof’s all sorted, we’ll be on our way."

Buffy couldn’t even look at him.  
~~~ 

The warriors crept toward the house, having spotted the guards and taken them out. There appeared to be at least twelve vamps, along with Angelus and Dru, gathered in a great room that was barely able to contain the large demon statue that served as its focal point.

Angelus was speaking. "The blood will wash in me, over me and I will be cleansed, I will be worthy to free Acathla."

"Don’t think so, buddy," quipped Buffy. "Not enough soap in all of California to cleanse you."

Angelus was still chanting, "Acathla. Mundatus sum. Pro te necavi. Sanguinem meum pro te effundam…"

"I don’t think we can wait on Willow any longer. Looks like Angelus is workin’ up to the main event," Spike noted.

They began to take out Angelus’ minions as Spike crept behind a wailing Dru. Spike had an injection prepared to knock her out rather quickly and he jabbed the needle into her jugular to speed up the effect. His wicked queen slumped in his arms and he moved her into the other room, safely out of the way of the battle.

Buffy faced off with a startled Angelus. "Hello, lover."

Angelus was irritated at the interruption. "I don’t have time for you."

Buffy laughed and drew her sword. "You don’t have a lot of time left."

The battle raged around them as Buffy lunged at Angelus. "Get away from the rock, Angel."

"My boy Acathla’s about to wake up. You’re going to hell," Angelus taunted.  
~~~ 

Willow checked to make sure Joyce had all the herbs ready to go as she picked up the Orb and the paper with Jenny’s phonetically spelled Romanian spell. She nodded when Joyce asked if they were ready.

"Nici mort nici al fiintei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal. Cu ajutorul acestui magic glob de cristal" Willow saw the orb begin to flicker and glow in her hand.

~~~ 

Angelus grabbed at the sword handle sticking out from Acathla and light began to shoot from the statue. Angelus stopped in mid-movement, a look of bliss on his face as he pulled the sword free. He twirled toward Buffy, his blade slicing a shallow cut in Buffy’s arm. Buffy remembered Spike’s warning and pressed the attack by making Angelus step backwards, parrying her thrusts. She was driving him into the next room with her offensive.

Spike had picked up a sword dropped by one of the minions and entered the fray, keeping all the other combatants away from where Buffy fought Angelus. She was doing more than holding her own and Spike felt pride watching her.

Actually, he felt more than just pride. Watching Buffy in full fighting form had a greater impact on Spike than watching porn.  
~~~ 

Suddenly Willow’s head snapped back and her eyes fully dilated, making them look black. Her voice deepened and she lost all hesitancy. She almost seemed possessed. 

"Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care—I va transporta sufletul la el!

Joyce didn’t know if she should interrupt Willow or if that would be even more dangerous for the girl.

"Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce…." The orb was now glowing steadily.

~~~ 

Buffy had Angelus pressed into the far wall in the room adjacent the one with the rock, the same rock that was now starting to emit a bluish light from the mouth of the demon. 

Spike dusted the last of the minions and watched the scene that was taking place in the other room as Buffy drew blood from Angelus’ hand. He knew she was going to win and that there was no further need for him to be there. Buffy had all the backup she could want or need with the Scoobies and the Watcher. It was time to fulfill his promise and leave.

Spike slowly gathered Dru in his arms and headed out of the house, placing her gently in the back seat of the DeSoto. With one last wistful glance back at the humans he never expected to see again, he slid into the driver’s seat and headed south to a new chapter in his unlife.

 

~~~ 

Willow was nearly screaming into the wind that had begun to howl inside the Summers’ living room. "Asa sa fie! Acum!" 

The orb disappeared on her last word and Willow sank into unconsciousness.  
~~~ 

Suddenly Angelus dropped to his knees and light poured from his eyes, or was it into them? He collapsed and cried out in agony. 

Buffy had been ready to deliver the deathblow but stayed her hand as she watched her former lover writhe in pain at her feet.

Angel looked dazed as he gazed up at Buffy, "Buffy… what…? I don’t remember." He looked at Buffy’s bleeding arm and touched her gently. "You’re hurt!" Angel pulled her into his arms, never noting her body stiffen in his embrace. "I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks."

In the other room, Acathla’s mouth widened and there was a loud roar followed by a rumble that shook the floor of the house. The vortex coming from its mouth was getting larger. Quickly. 

Angel looked puzzled. "What’s happening, Buffy?"

"It doesn’t matter," she replied and took him by the hand, heading into the room with Acathla. "I hope you can believe me that I’m sorry it went this long, Angel. But you started this and only you can end it."

"What do you mean?" Angel was back up against the stone demon now facing Buffy.

"Goodbye, Angel." With that, Buffy ran her sword through the stunned vampire and watched as he was sucked into the hell that he had opened.


	11. Chapter 11

~*~

Epilogue (6 months later)

~*~

Buffy spent a miserable summer. The man she had loved, she’d sent to hell and the man she felt she could love, maybe even was starting to love already, was gone from her life forever. 

Joyce watched as Buffy seemed to grow older before her eyes and it broke her heart. It hadn’t helped that Hank decided his secretary was a better companion than his only daughter and had hied off to Mexico with her instead of having Buffy for her planned summer visit.

Her friends had been there for her though and she had gone Bronzing and to the beach and done all the other fun things they could think of to try to cheer Buffy up. It was surface cheer, however, and they all knew it, even if they didn’t all guess the real reason.

The demon population seemed to be lulled by the hot summer and there was precious little slaying needed. Buffy felt she could use something to kill most days.

Finally, just after school started and Buffy began her senior year, Angel did what he always did best: he dropped into her life from nowhere. No one had an explanation for how the souled vampire returned from the hell dimension that he claimed had been his home for hundreds of years. Buffy helped him return to sanity and health and then calmly suggested he would probably do better in a larger city.

Angel had been filled with remorse for his actions as Angelus and was more than a bit hurt that Buffy no longer seemed to love him. Still, with the dangers of any try for happily ever after with the Slayer, it made sense for him to leave. Angel headed for Los Angeles as soon as he was able to travel.  
"I’ll always keep watch over you, Buffy. You’ll always be my girl," he had said before leaving.

"I’d prefer you didn’t, Angel. I’m not your girl anymore. You killed that girl in a mansion on Crawford Street." Angel winced at her words, even though they were emotionless in tone. "Maybe some day we can be friends, but I’d rather just have you off somewhere fighting the good fight, somewhere I’m … not."

In the end there had been no tears, much to the Scoobies’ surprise. Joyce, however, nodded sagely to herself. Yes, Buffy had a broken heart, but it wasn’t because she missed Angel.

"Buffy," Joyce called to her daughter one weekend morning after Angel left. "Your father seems to have realized he cheated you out of a summer vacation. A guilt demon must have attacked him in Mexico. Anyway he sent a check for you to use to take a nice trip after graduation."

Buffy poured the milk over her cereal and shrugged. "That’s nice. Guess that means he doesn’t plan on coming to the ceremony either. Good thing I didn’t push too hard for a shot at valedictorian," Buffy snarked

"Buffy Anne Summers, you stop being so negative!" Joyce refused to admit Hank had virtually abandoned his child within a year of their move to Sunnydale.

"You know, I was just thinking back to last year when we were trying to find where Angelus had moved his nest." Buffy tensed up at the mention of the time that she tried her best to not think of, except in her dreams. "Before Spike said he could track them, Mr. Giles said something about a locator spell that could be used to locate a specific demon if you knew who you were looking for."

"Well, we didn’t need it. Spike did fine." Buffy nearly choked on his name.

"I was just thinking that after graduation, perhaps we could have someone do one of those spells to see where Spike and Dru wound up. Maybe you could take that after school trip and go see him, see how he’s doing." Joyce watched Buffy from the corner of her eye, noting the slight tremble in Buffy’s hand as she spooned up cereal.

"Not a good idea, Mom." Buffy took a deep breath and decided to level with her mother. "Look, I know you mean well. It’s just…I think I could love Spike. Maybe I already do a little." Buffy saw her mother’s smile of triumph at having guessed correctly.

"That’s just it though. It’s just me. Spike loves Dru. He left with Dru. If I show up, it won’t change a thing except make me have to see him all happy with that Loony Toon and wonder why." Buffy poured the rest of her cereal in the garbage disposal, suddenly not hungry. "Best to leave it in the past. I’m young, I’ll get over it."

Joyce sighed sadly and wished there was some way for fate to take a hand. She just knew that somewhere Spike was probably feeling much as Buffy was.

~~~ 

Spike had another shot of single malt and closed his eyes. He had taken Dru to Tierra del Fuego as he had planned, and as he had feared, it wasn’t nearly far enough away from Sunnyhell. They had moved about Argentina then north to Brazil, finally settling in Paracura on the Atlantic coast. 

It was a fairly demon friendly town with an entire neighborhood of various demons. In fact, it was in a taverna in that neighborhood that Spike had caught up to Dru with her latest lover, a Chaos demon.

Dru had never forgiven him for taking sides against her daddy. She had tried to dust him for at least the first week after they left Sunnydale. Finally she had taken to nasty taunts, accusations and extreme unfaithfulness. In fact, she seemed to delight in picking the most disgusting paramours possible and flaunting them directly in front of Spike.

It didn’t help that every time he closed his eyes he saw a shining blonde girl filled with fire and heart, a girl he’d never see in the flesh again.   
He had been wrong. Dru didn’t need him. She did quite well without him, in fact.

She was constantly nattering at him about one fault or another. She didn’t understand why he hunted and fed but no longer killed. Frankly he didn’t understand it either; it just felt wrong somehow.

Dru said the Slayer was all around him, all the time. Said he tasted of ashes and burned like the sun and it disgusted her. She used that as the excuse to keep Spike from her bed while filling it with everything that walked, glided, flew, slithered and oozed.

Spike looked at the third empty bottle in front of him. He had tried to pour himself into oblivion after that last, humiliating fight in front of Drippy Boy, Dru’s antlered lover of the moment. Spike wished he could set the clock back before all this misery began. He would go back when Dru loved him…before Angelus returned…before meeting a Slayer that would likely stake him if she saw him again, instead of throwing herself into his arms.

By his fifth bottle, Spike had the germ of an idea. What he needed was to prove to Dru that Buffy Summers was nothing to him except a Slayer he had made a pact with to keep the world filled with Happy Meals. He also needed something to make his wicked goddess love him again. 

By his sixth bottle, Spike had decided the best place to find the answers to what he needed was in a small town in California called Sunnydale.

He popped the "Kiss This" cassette in the deck of the DeSoto and sang off-key with the Sex Pistols as he headed north to his destiny.

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been promising a sequel to this for years and one day I swear it will happen. Till then just imagine Spuffy love because that is where it was headed (hence the seeds portion of the title).


End file.
